Happily Ever After
by hsmcrazy123
Summary: Sequel to Zanessa Fairytale on youtube.What will the lives of Zac,Vanessa and their three children Maddie,Lilly and Alex be like now? Will they live happily ever after? Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Sorry about the whole YouTube thing! I had no choice, I had to delete my account whether I liked it or not. Anyway please read this sequel and enjoy! And don't forget to review please!!**

**Preview of HSM3 next Monday on Disney channel at 4pm(England).Can't wait! I'm on holiday then but I'm recording it!**

**It is now about two years in the future. Zac is about 28 years old, Vanessa is 27, Maddie is 4 years old and Lilly and Alex are 2 years old.**

**Sunday 1pm**

It was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles as the Efron family sat in their back yard. Zac and Vanessa were sitting under the tree wrapped in each other's arms, watching their three young children play. Maddie was splashing around in the shallow end of the pool while the twins were playing in the sand pit.

"How did we end up so lucky?" Zac asks while twiddling with a curl of his wife's almost black hair.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asks back looking into Zac's crystal blue eyes.

"How did we end up so happy with three beautiful kids?"

"Because we stuck together and worked hard to make our relationship work. And if you want me to tell you how we ended up with three kids, I will, but I would've thought you'd already know!" Vanessa says with a playful smile playing on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny baby, I do know how."

"Good, 'cos I really didn't want to have to explain that!" Vanessa says and then attaches their lips in a soft, loving kiss.

After a few blissful seconds they both pull apart and rest their foreheads against each others.

"You have no idea how much I love you Zac." Vanessa says while getting lost in his amazing eyes for the millionth time in her life.

"I think I do, because I love you just as much as you love me." Zac says while gently rubbing her upper arm with his thumb.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look I can swim!" Maddie shouts.

Both Zac and Vanessa move their gaze to their little daughter over in the pool. Maddie had grown several inches taller and so had her brunette curls. Her eyes were the same deep brown as Vanessa's and her little smile was as perfect as Zac's. All together she was an extremely beautiful girl. She attended dance classes every Saturday and drama and singing lessons every Monday night. She enjoyed dancing, acting and singing so much. She was already very talented and when she was older she wanted to be in musicals like her Mommy and Daddy did.

"Wow Princess! Good Job!" Zac said loud enough for Maddie to hear. Zac still called Maddie his princess because she was exactly that. Zac spoiled her rotten and had a very special relationship with his daughter. Maddie admired her daddy so much and was always with him. But of course Zac spoiled Lilly and Alex just as much as he did with Maddie. He treated his kids equally and intends to do so for the rest of his life.

Zac stood up and pulled Vanessa up with him. They were already dressed in their bathing suits as they walked over to the twins and picked them up. They both carried one twin each and took them into the pool with them to join Maddie.

Maddie swam through the cool water doing her newly learnt doggy paddle technique while Zac held Alex out in the water and Alex kicked his legs while giggling excitedly.

Vanessa did the same with Lilly, only Lilly giggled even louder than her twin brother.

Lilly and Alex now had blonde hair which curled slightly like Zac did when he was a baby. The twins also inherited their dad's striking blue eyes. They loved to play and have fun. One minute they would be fighting over a toy or food and the next hugging each other like best friends. Alex's first word was "Dada". Zac was ecstatic when he heard his son say this and felt so touched that his first word has been about him. On the other hand Lilly's first word was completely random, it wasn't "Mama" or Dada" Like many other babies', Instead it was "Cheese". Cheese was her favourite food so maybe that could explain why that was her first word.

"So, are you excited for our vacation next week?" Zac asked while tickling Alex's little chubby tummy.

"I can't wait!"Vanessa replied with a grin on her face "Even better, we get to be all alone!"

"I know, I'm going to miss these guys, but I can't wait to finally get some peace and quiet!"Zac waded over to Vanessa and wrapped his arm around her waist, "It's going to be the best vacation you have ever been on, baby." He says while kissing her temple.

"Even better than Hawaii?"

"Yep"

"London?"

"Way better than that...just you wait and see."

**Monday Morning...**

"Daddy! I'm going to be late for school!" Maddie shouted, standing by the front door holding her High School Musical book bag. When Maddie was three years old, she first watched high school musical. When Zac appeared right at the beginning playing basketball, Maddie jumped up and down pointing at the screen and squealing "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! ". It was the same for when Vanessa first appeared reading a book, but instead she screamed "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" .But Maddie got most excited when both Zac and Vanessa sung 'The Start of Something New'. Her face 

immediately glowed and a smile remained on her pretty face for the rest of the movie. Straight after watching High School Musical, Maddie watched High School Musical 2 and 3 and loved each one. She had been their biggest fan ever since.

"Okay, I'm coming now, Princess, Don't Panic!" Zac slid on his shoes and held out his hand for his daughter.

Vanessa came into the hallway and kissed her daughter's forehead."Bye Sweetie, have fun at school and behave!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and grinned playfully, "I will Mommy! I promise."

"Good, because if you don't..." Vanessa warned.

"...I won't get any cookies, I know Mommy." Maddie sighed.

"See you soon, babe" Zac reached over and kissed Vanessa's lips chastely and then waved to the twins who were sat at the table eating their cereal and then left to take Maddie to school.

The twins waved back and then started throwing their cheerio's as each other.

"Lilly, Alex! What have I told you about throwing food!? Vanessa said while marching over to the table.

"Sorry Mommy" Both twins said in unison.

7pm Dinner time

"So where are we going next week, Zac?" Said Vanessa while spooning some of her fries into her mouth.

Zac tapped the side of his nose with his finger. "It's a secret."

"But..."

" I'm not going to tell you."

Vanessa put on her best puppy dog face and pleaded with her husband.

"Don't even try that one on me, babe. It's not going to work!" Zac responded with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you right now." Vanessa scowled.

Zac chuckled. "I love you too, baby."

"Daddy, can I have some ketchup on my fries, please?" Maddie asked while smiling sweetly at Zac.

"Of course you can, Princess." Zac took the bottle of tomato ketchup and squirted it onto Maddie's fries.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Maddie tucked into her fries while her little brother and sister ate their smaller portion too.

"Do you two want any ketchup?" Vanessa asked while holding up the red bottle.

Alex shook his head and continued slowing eating his meal.

"Can I have cheese instead, Mommy?" Lilly asked looking hopeful.

Vanessa and Zac both chuckled at their daughter's addiction to the food and Vanessa stood up."Of course you can, Lilly-pad."

**Hey again! That's the first chapter for you! Not very exciting or long but it's just a beginner chapter to start the story off. Next chapter will be full of Zanessa Fluff as they jet off on their mystery vacation. Please Review! It would mean so much and assure me that you do not hate me for deleting my YouTube account .I would also like to know what you would like to happen in this story. I am missing you guys already! Thanks to everybody who has already added me to their author alerts and made accounts on her just for me. I love you all so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has added me to their story and author alerts but please review! It would really mean a lot to me! I got 7 reviews which I am quite pleased about but I would love more please! ****If every single person that has added me to their alerts could review, it would be so fantastic! ****Thank you sooo much to anjaaatjuh, Addicted2V, butterflygurl2468,****mikeefabz9794****, ****xCarsonx**** ,****milititita**** and mellanie86 for reviewing! **

**Anyway please read and enjoy this chapter! I miss you all so much over there! Please still talk to me on here! **

**I just got back from Belgium. It was so fun and on the ferry they had a hairbrush that sang What Time Is It? And I had it stuck in my head for the rest of the 5 hour coach journey lol**

**Okay I'm going to stop babbling on now and get on with the chapter! ******** :D **

**Zac's POV**

Vanessa kissed each of our kid's foreheads and hugged them all tight as I came down the stairs holding the luggage."Be good for Grandma and Grandpa. I'm gonna miss you all so much and I love you!" Vanessa said to all of them with a smile on her amazingly beautiful face.

I pulled mine and Vanessa's suitcases down the wooden hallway floor and stood them by the front door. I knelt down and pulled Maddie into my arms "Bye Princess, I'll miss you and I love you lots. Be a good girl!"

"I will Daddy! I'll miss you too!"Maddie said to me sweetly then kissed me on the cheek.

I turned towards Alex and held up my right hand. "Give me five, Little Man."

Alex held up his little hand and slapped it against my larger one."Bye Daddy!" Alex said while wrapping his tiny arms around my neck. I patted Alex's back and smiled. "Bye Alex, love you."

Last but not least, I turned towards my youngest daughter. "Bye Lilly, be a good girl and don't eat too much cheese!"

Lilly giggled and a cute smile appeared on her face. "Bye Daddy! I wuv you!"

"I love you too, Sweet pea." I wrapped my arms around Lilly's small body and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. I stood up and held out my hand for Vanessa. "Ready?"

Vanessa took my hand and we intertwined our fingers naturally."Yep."

"Okay, bye guys!" I said while opening the door."Bye Mom. Bye Dad!"

"Bye guys!"Said my Mom.

"Have fun!"Said my Dad.

"We Will" Vanessa and I said in Unison.

And with that, my beautiful wife and I left for the airport.

I made my way up the steps the private Jet with Vanessa following closely behind me. I had planned a romantic vacation in a hopefully private spot away from all the paparazzi. I just want to spend some quality alone time with my beloved wife, without camera lenses poking out from everywhere and getting the creepy feeling of being watched by someone. Even eight years after High School Musical screened, we are still a hot topic in the media. Especially now we have a family of our own.

I took my seat on the luxury leather chair and Vanessa perched down next to me comfortably. I took in her gorgeous image and couldn't believe that she was all mine. No one else's and she didn't want to be anyone else's apart from mine.

Ten minutes later, the plane began to make its way down the runway. Vanessa had always been a little scared of flying and I knew this. I reached over to her and held her hand tightly, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles to soothe her. I flashed her a reassuring smile which she returned and the plane began to descend into the air.

Half an hour into the flight I had my earphones plugged into my ears, watching an episode of 'Friends'. Vanessa, meanwhile was reading a magazine, probably checking for untrue rumours that had been spread. On the screen in front of me, Monica and Ross had just done "The Routine" at the 'Dick Clark's New Years Rockin Eve' show. I chuckled at this crazy and quirky dance which made Vanessa glance over in the direction of the screen. Vanessa joined in the chuckling and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my stomach flip at the feeling of the woman I loved touching me. I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Don't you just love 'Friends'?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's hilarious. Every single episode cracks me up!" Vanessa replied with an amused smile on her face.

**Many** **Hours Later**

**Vanessa's POV**

I slid into the Limo waiting for me and Zac and sat down on one of the seats. Zac stood outside quietly talking to the driver and I couldn't hear what he was arranging. I so badly wanted to know what he was planning. Would I like it? Or would I completely hate it and want a divorce? Well i don't think it would ever be the second thing. I never want a divorce. I love Zac with all of my heart and intend on spending the rest of my entire life with him. If I ever lost him I don't know what I would do. He's my whole life. He and our kids always come before anything else.

After two more minutes Zac finally joins me in the back of the limo. He sits down right next to me and wraps his muscular arm around my shoulder. Sparks shoot through my body at his touch and my spine tingles as he presses his soft lips against my forehead. I sighed happily, feeling completely safe and comfortable sat in his arms. If I had it my way, I would remain super-glued to his side forever with his arms wrapped around me, making me feel so loved and content.

Ten minutes later the limo stopped somewhere but before i could sneak a look through the window Zac was tying a blindfold around my eyes.

"Can't I look?"I asked while touching the blindfold that was covering my deep brown eyes.

"No, it's a surprise baby." I could hear the door being opened and I felt Zac grab my hand and help me climb out of the limo.

After taking a few steps forward Zac halted me to a stop and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I immediately relaxed into his embrace and excitement spread through my body at the thought of what i was about to see.

"You can look now."He whispered into my ear sending chills down my back.

I slowly reached up towards the blindfold and pulled it down with my fingertips. My eyelashes fluttered open and took in the scene before me. Stood several metres feet away from me, was a ginormous hot air balloon. The balloon part was the shape of a heart and was a ruby red colour. My mouth hung open in surprise as I spun around and jumped on Zac wrapping my legs and arms tightly around his waist and neck.

"Oh my gosh! This is AMAZING!" I buried my head into his neck and nuzzled it there.

"You like it then?" He said while pulling me back slightly to look me in the eye.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much baby!" I kept one arm wrapped securely around his neck while I placed my other hand on the side of his face and pulled him towards me in an earth shattering kiss. I felt him tightening his grasp around my hips as I continued to kiss him until I ran out of breath. I finally pulled back after at least a minute of heaven and rested my forehead against his.

"Want to have a ride?" Zac asked while grinning at me.

A matching grin spread across my face as I nodded enthusiastically. Zac lowered me to the ground and guided me towards the large basket sat on the ground. I stepped inside and stood next to Zac. Once the balloon was up in the air he wrapped his arms around my waist while I lay my head on his chest.

"So where are we?" I asked while taking a sip of the champagne Zac poured me earlier.

"Dubai"

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Zac nodded and smiled at me. "Oh my gosh, wow!" I tilted my head up and softly touched my lips against his in a lustful thank-you kiss.

I pulled back and rested my head against his chest again as we looked out to the crystal blue skies and the aqua blue ocean below and around us. Far in the distance I could see the golden sands of the beach along with the world famous seven stars Burj Al Arab Hotel.

"Guess where we're staying?" Zac said while kissing the top of my head affectionately.

I looked up towards him and saw the look in his eyes."No way! We're stopping there? At the only seven star hotel in the world?!" I asked while grinning from ear to ear.

Zac nodded. "Yep."

I stood there in shock for a few moments. I couldn't believe how much he was spoiling me. I gazed up into his eyes and ultramarine blue met chocolate brown. The look in his eyes was love. His eyes twinkled beneath the soft glow of the setting sun as he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. That look was all I needed to get through the day. It was the first thing I saw every morning when I woke up and it always put me in a good mood prepared for the day ahead of me. The look made me feel loved and wanted. That he cared for me and never wanted to let me go. Ever.

About an hour later we were settled into our super luxury Club suite hotel room. The lower level was kitted out with a living room with a large lounge; a full sized snooker table which Zac is currently checking out; a large dining table big enough to seat six people even though there was only two of us; Over by the wall length windows stood a cocktail bar along with a guest washroom and a spacious storage closet. On the upper level there was a loft with a sitting area which over looked the breath taking views of the sea and desert. Next was a roomy dressing area much to my delight, I had somewhere to place all my clothes I had brought along with me. Next door there was a bedroom with a luxurious king sized bed and large bathroom with a bathtub big enough to fit our whole family in. As I looked around the extravagant hotel suite around me all the wonderful memories of High School Musical, Rock on, V and Identified, Hairspray, Seventeen Again and Me & Orson Welles that had brought me and Zac to where we were right now. Without all those things we wouldn't be living a life of luxury and especially without high school musical we would have never met and fallen in love; never got married; never had our beautiful children. Without the movie I would have none of the things that make my life so perfect.

"Have you seen how amazing this place is Van?!" Zac said while walking into the living room.

I said nothing. Instead I walked over to my husband, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lustfully. Zac immediately deepened the kiss and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he carried me into the bedroom where we showed each other how much in love we were.

**The Next Morning... No one's POV**

The glorious Dubai sun shone in through the curtains onto the two sleeping bodies laid on the king size bed. Zac stirred awake and like every morning, he glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how naturally beautiful she looked without a speck of make up on and her hair untamed and spread all over the pillow. He pulled her small body closer into his own and snuggled into her soft strawberry scented hair. Vanessa's nose twitched and she wriggled slightly then snuggled her face into Zac's chest further. Zac smiled at how cute she looked right now.

After fifteen minutes of watching his wife sleep, Zac decided to get up and order some breakfast on room service. He ordered pancakes, croissants, waffles, toast, bagels, coffee and fresh orange juice. While he waited, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Two minutes later Zac felt 

two arms wrap around his neck from behind and a pair of familiar lips attach themselves to his cheek.

"Morning babe."Said a sleepy Vanessa.

"Morning Sunshine, sleep well?" Zac said while pulling Vanessa round to sit on his lap.

"Mmmhmm, I did indeed." Vanessa kissed his lips chastely.

"Good. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't mind. It's up to you." Vanessa smiled while playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Well in fact I have a surprise planned for you." He stated while drawing imaginary circles on her hips.

"Oooh, what is it?" Vanessa said while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Not telling you, but I know you'll love it!"

**So that's the 2****nd**** chapter done.Sorry it's quite short.I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm not sure if I like it but please tell me what you think.REVIEW!!**

**OMG!! Did you all see the hsm3 preview?! I am so excited and it looks like there's a lot of troyella! Yippee! **

**And even better...the pics of Zanessa on holiday! OMG OMG OMG SO CUTE!! I nearly fainted! Well almost.**

**If you want to see pictures of what Maddie, Lilly and Alex look like, the link is on my profile.****I do not own the pics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I saw more cute photos of Zanessa in the Sun Newspaper today! And on MTV hits I was watching a high school musical programme and Say Ok came on! It's the first time I've seen one of Vanessa's videos on TV. It looks so much better on my TV than on YouTube! :)**** Oh and yesterday my school officially finished for school! FINALLY!!**

The mid-day sun shone into the hotel room, through the open balcony doors as Zac lay on the sofa, watching a basketball game intently. A few moments later he heard a door open and saw what he thought was an angel walking out. His attention was immediately re-directed from the game to the gorgeous figure wearing a grey bikini with "Rock 'n' roll" printed in an old English font on it numerous times. Her long, dark curls were left natural to hang loose around her shoulders and only a small amount of make-up was applied to her face. On her right wrist sat a gold chain bracelet and around her neck hung a gold pendant. A silver belly button ring lay on her flat, tanned stomach and on her right middle finger sat her Kuuipo ring. On her left hand sat her most important piece of jewellery she owned. Her wedding ring. It symbolised her commitment and bond with Zac and that on one perfect Christmas day they were joined together through love.

"Well don't you look amazingly beautiful?" Zac flirted and she blushed and giggled. He stood up and stretched his arms out wide.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty hot today too!" Vanessa flirted back while walking over to him and placing her palms onto his chest.

"Don't I always." Zac commented and then placed his lips down onto Vanessa's connecting them in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

Zac's arm hung casually over Vanessa's shoulder and Vanessa wrapped her arm around Zac's waist while they chatted about nothing in particular. Vanessa reached up with her free hand and interlaced it with the hand that was dangling over her shoulder. They strolled out of the crystal clear ocean onto the soft sand as Zac pressed a soft, loving kiss to the side of his wife's head.

"I wonder how Maddie, Lilly and Alex are doing." Vanessa said while searching for where they had set up their sun loungers earlier.

"I'm sure they're fine and having a blast without us." Zac replied while taking the last few steps to reach his and Vanessa's sun loungers.

Vanessa sat down on one of the sun loungers that had a pink polka dot beach towel laid upon it."Well I'm just going to call them and see if they're all right." She said while pulling out her phone from her purse and dialling the number of their home.

After a few rings a cheery voice echoed through the phone's speaker and into Vanessa's ear. "Hello?"

Vanessa instantly recognised the cute voice as her eldest daughter.

**Vanessa/ **Maddie/_Zac_

"**Hey Maddie. It's Mommy!"**

"Hi Mommy! " She giggled

"**How are you sweetie? Are you having fun?"**

"Yup I'm fine. And I'm having loads and loads of fun! Oliver came to dinner last night."

Vanessa smiled at the thought of Maddie and her best friend Oliver playing together**." That's great, sweetie."**

Maddie giggled and in the background Vanessa could hear the squeal and laughter of the young twins**. "Say hi to Lilly and Alex for me."**

"Okay I will. Is Daddy there?"

"**Yes he is, one second Maddie."**

Vanessa passes the phone to Zac while Maddie waited patiently on the other line to hear her father's voice. Once Zac held the phone up to his ear, Vanessa sat closely leaning in, so she too could hear the conversation

"_Hey Princess."_

"Hi Daddy. I miss you!" Zac smiled and Vanessa pouted at this. Hadn't Maddie missed her too? She was the one who had carried the little girl for nine long, uncomfortable months and then given birth to her during a five hour labour. All though it was not the longest labour ever recorded, it was still extremely excruciatingly painful for Vanessa. Yet still Maddie didn't miss her?

"_Don't you miss mommy too?" _

"**Of course I do! I miss Mommy lots!" **

Vanessa's frown quickly turned upside down into a cute smile. Maddie did miss her. What was Vanessa thinking? Of course she did.

"_Good. We both miss you too, Maddie. We hope you're being a good girl like usual and having a good time without us."_

"**I am. I got to go now Daddy, Lunch is ready."**

"Okay. We Love you and tell Lilly and Alex we love them too."

"**Will do. Bye!" **Maddie quickly put the phone down and skipped into the dining room to enjoy her jam sandwiches.

"See, they're all fine Van." He said while leaning back on the sun lounger and gently pulling Vanessa down with him. Vanessa smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

"I know. They're having loads of fun without us! Oliver came round for dinner too. He and Maddie are so cute together, don't you think?"

Zac chuckled. "Yeah, I bet that when they are older, they'll be together like we are."

"Me too. They're joined at the hip already."

They paused for a moment, sitting in a comfortable silence when Zac sat up.

"I'm going surfing, you coming?" He asked while picking his surfboard up off the sand.

"No, you go and I'll watch." Vanessa said while relaxing back into the sun lounger and putting on her sunglasses.

"Come on, I want to teach you how to surf." He pleaded with her.

"I don't want to learn. It looks scary."

"It won't be that bad, I'll be with you the whole time. Please, if you don't like it once you've tried it, I won't ask again." Zac said while looking her directly in the eye. He knew that this gesture always made Vanessa melt and do what he wants.

"Ok fine! But if I die, I'll come back from beyond the grave and haunt you!" Vanessa warned while putting away her sunglasses and standing up.

Zac grabbed her hand. "Okay. I promise I won't let you die! You know I wouldn't let you, 'cos I'd miss you too much." He said while grinning like a little boy at her.

Once in the water, Zac sat the board on top of the soft waves and turned to see his wife stood with a scared look on her face."Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He says while holding both her hands with his own.

"I'm sure. If it makes you happy, I'll do it."

Zac flashed her a pleased smile and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "It'll be fun, don't worry." He pulled away slightly and kissed her lips gently. His arms reached down below the water and scooped Vanessa up and heaved her up onto the board. Vanessa lifted one leg and swung it over the other side so one leg was on each side. She rested her palms on top of the board while Zac slowly climbed on behind her and sat in the same position as she was. "I'm only going to go slow, babe. Okay?"

"Yep" Vanessa said while biting her bottom lip. Zac gently began to paddle the water with his hands and the board started to slowly float forwards. Vanessa looked around noticing that it wasn't as bad as she has anticipated. Her body began to relax and she too scooped at the water with her small hands causing the surf board to travel slightly faster. Zac grinned, feeling proud that she was trying something new, that he liked to do. After a few minutes of gliding through the water together, they stopped moving their hands, making the board stop. Zac shuffled slightly forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did it!" Zac placed another sweet kiss to her cheek and squeezed his arms around her gently.

Vanessa smiled and out of nowhere came a surge of self confidence. "Can I try it on my own now?"

Zac's smile grew bigger and his eyes lit up. "Of course you can." He slowly made his way off the board and stood in the sea next to where the surf board was. "Are you gonna lie down or stay sat up?"

"I'll lie down." Vanessa moved her legs to behind her and lay front down on the board, dangling her arms over the sides. She began to paddle the water backwards while Zac placed a reassuring hand on her back to guide her. The board began to shift forward, gradually quickening in pace as Zac followed at the side keeping his hand on her lower back. "You're doing great, babe. Keep going!"

Vanessa continued to scoop at the water making the board glide over the gentle waves. A quite large wave made its way over to the couple as Vanessa gripped tightly at the edges over the board as it carried her smoothly over the mountain of water. Vanessa quickly looked over to Zac who was beaming with pride.

"Try standing up on the next one." Zac said while brushing Vanessa's wet strands of hair out of her face.

"Huh?. I can't stand up! No way!" Vanessa said while looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yes you can. You know you can do it. Believe in yourself, Van. If you do, I'll buy you something nice."

Vanessa looked up at him. "Shoes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, any pair of shoes you desire. And maybe I'll buy you a new purse as well. But if you don't want to do it then..."

Before Zac could finish his sentence, Vanessa was wading her hands through the cool water as a large wave approached her. "I'll do it!"

Zac chuckled at his wife and removed his hand away from her back. The giant wave got even closer as Vanessa prepared herself to ride it. As the wave reached Vanessa, she quickly hopped up into a crouching position and slowly stretched her legs upwards. She reached her arms out sidewards to steady herself but she still wobbled around like a baby learning to walk. Straight away, Vanessa's body tumbled backwards into the ocean, flinging her legs and arms into the air. She came up, took a large gasp of air and swept her hair out of her eyes.

Zac began making his way over to her while laughing uncontrollably at her. Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like her children did when they didn't get their own way. "It's not funny. I could be hurt for all you know." Vanessa said while jutting out her lower lip.

Zac tried to contain his laughter but failed to do so. He reached for Vanessa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. I know, babe. I'm sorry. Well done for trying. Are you okay?" He said still chuckling.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She pulled away from him and splashed him playfully with the water.

Zac certainly stopped laughing now as his expression changed to shock. "Oh, you did not just do that, Mrs Efron!"

"I think I did, Mr Efron!" Vanessa giggled while poking her tongue out, then splashing him once again but with even more water this time. Zac started to retaliate by splashing her back edging his way nearer to her with every splash. When he got close enough he stretched out his arms and grabbed Vanessa around the waist from behind and swung her around. Vanessa squealed and giggled like a little girl as she placed her hands on top of Zac's."Put me down Zac!"

"Okay if you insist." He said while letting go of her and tossing her into the crystal blue ocean.

Vanessa quickly resurfaced and jumped onto Zac wrapping her legs around his waist."I hate you!"She says while smirking.

"I love you too babe." He crashed his lips onto hers roughly and then slowly eased off the pressure turning the kiss to a soft and gentle kiss. Vanessa smiled into the kiss causing Zac to copy her. His hands grip tighter at her lower back making sure she doesn't fall down while she crossed her ankles to support herself.

For the next few hours, Zac and Vanessa enjoyed each other's company while sunbathing, frolicking in the ocean, building a sandcastle and joking around with each other.

* * *

Later that evening after an hour long journey, Zac and Vanessa arrived in the desert where cascading sand dunes loomed everywhere. Vanessa looked around unimpressed by Zac's surprise.

"You brought me to a desert. How is that romantic?" Vanessa questioned.

"You'll see. I promise you'll love it." As Zac said that heavy rain began pelting down like rocks and the sand began twirling around violently. Both of them immediately shielded their eyes with their hands.

"Oh my god! Where are we supposed to go now Zac?!" Vanessa screamed in fury while trying to tame her hair as well as protect her eyes from the flying sand.

Zac frantically looked around through his squinted eyes desperate to find shelter. "Over there! Come on, run!" Zac grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of a little building over in the distance. Vanessa's legs soon became tired while trying to run through the deep, soft sand and began to slow down.

"Come on Van, get on my back!" Zac shouted when crouching down holding out his arms ready to catch her.

Vanessa jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. She used her hands to shield his eyes while protecting her own eye by burying her head into his back. Zac sprinted as fast as he could and reached the small building they were heading for. He dropped Vanessa back onto the ground and opened the door letting Vanessa in first then closing the door behind him. Zac panted heavily and tried to regain his breath. When he eventually did so, he looked up and saw a unhappy Vanessa stood with her hands on her hips.

"Why have you brought me here, what were you thinking?" She asked angrily.

"Look, I didn't know the sand storm was going to happen. Nothing is going to plan. I'm so sorry."

Vanessa sighed and finally took in her surroundings. They were stood in a little romantic Villa with candles and rose petals everywhere. Her eyes softened and looked at Zac."You planned all this?"

"Well..i...err...yeah." he smiled softly. "I was hoping we would have a romantic evening together but everything's ruined now." Zac sighed, sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Vanessa sat down next to him and ran her fingers softly through the back of his hair. "No it's not, baby. Thank you for this, it's so sweet of you."

Zac lifted his head and looked into her eyes and smiled softly at her. Vanessa reached over and connected their lips in a loving, tender kiss while Zac wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They both shuffled backwards towards as Vanessa lay underneath Zac while he hovered over her, supporting his weight with his arms.

Their kiss soon turned passionate as Zac shoved his tongue into her mouth and played tag with Vanessa's. Vanessa arms wrapped around Zac's waist and one hand travels slightly up his t-shirt stroking his back gently. Zac slowly pulls back savouring onto the taste of her lips and attached his lips to her neck, kissing her there softly. Vanessa moaned slightly and trailed her fingers up Zac's chest under his t-shirt.

After a few more minutes of making out they both pulled apart, Vanessa wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and Zac rested his forehead against hers. He looked down on her like he was looking at the world. Vanessa _was_ his world. She was everything to him and wanted to show her that but the second part of the surprise was never going to happen because of the torrential weather.

A few moments later, the couple were still getting lost in each other's eyes as the storm outside stopped and the grey clouds disappeared, revealing the sun again. They both redirected their attention to outside as smiles grew on each of their faces."It's stopped." Vanessa whispered.

"Yeah it has." Zac whispered back as he kissed her lips once again gently and then stood up, pulling Vanessa with him. Zac lead her out of the Villa and into the boiling heat of the desert.

"Where are we going?"Vanessa asked confused while intertwining their fingers.

"I'm taking you to the second part of your surprise." He grinned while taking her over a sand dune.

After a short walk Zac and Vanessa come across a crowd of people, consisting mainly of couples and young kids. They were all stood surrounding something unknown to Vanessa.

When Zac spotted the crowd of other people, he quietly whispered."I thought it was just going to be us two, babe. Sorry."

"It's okay, what are we doing here anyway?" Vanessa quietly asked still curious as to what was going on.

Zac led Vanessa to the left moving her to the side of the crowd, allowing her full view of what they were looking at. In front of the crowd stood dozens of golden yellow camels each with a hump upon their backs. Vanessa grinned excitedly. "A camel ride?" Zac nodded. "Wow! I've always wanted to go on one!" Vanessa stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."Thank you, this is so sweet of you too."

A few minutes later Vanessa climbed onto the camel's back with the help of Zac. Hello there Mr Camel, what's your name?" Vanessa asked like she was talking to a child. Zac smiled at how cute his wife sounded as he climbed on behind her."Isn't he cute Zac?"Vanessa asked while stroking the top of the camel's head softly.

Zac raised his eyebrow."Yeah...Sure he is." Zac wrapped his arms securely around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. The camel suddenly jolted forwards then backwards as it got up onto all fours."Ahhh!" Vanessa and Zac both shrieked.

After a few minutes of a bumpy ride, Vanessa was still babbling on about the camel. "But I feel so mean against it. It's boiling hot and fed up and here I am sitting on it..." Zac rolled his eyes and noticed that the sky was glowing a pinkish orange colour.

"Look Van. The sun's setting." Zac said while pointing out towards the horizon.

Vanessa took no notice of Zac and carried on feeling sorry for the poor camel "I think I'm going to call you Bertie. Are we too heavy for you Bertie? I'm sorry if we are..."

"Is there any chance of you shutting up, Vanessa?" Zac asked, getting fed up of being replaced by a camel.

Vanessa was not impressed. "What's wrong with me expressing my opinion on camel riding?"

"Nothing, but I wish you would stop moaning about how cruel it is and pay attention to me. You're married to me, not the camel! You're starting to sound as though you don't like my surprise!"

"I do like it! I just feel sorry for the camels." Vanessa scoffed."And fine, I will shut up if it makes you happy!" Vanessa snapped.

"Thank you. Don't you think the kids would love this? We should bring them next time. What'd you think Van?"

"..."Vanessa said nothing, keeping her mouth completely shut.

"Van? What'd you think?"

"..."

Zac realised that Vanessa had shut up completely. "Come on Ness. Speak to me."

Vanessa completely ignored him, looking out towards the setting sun ahead of them.

Zac wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his head back on her shoulder. "Vanessa" He said in a sing-song-y voice. "Come on baby. I'm sorry." He whispered huskily while kissing her neck. 

"You can't ignore me forever." Zac's fingers trailed down her sides gently and then suddenly began gently tickling her stomach. Vanessa giggled and wriggled slightly, not wanting to hurt Bertie. "Stop...it...Zac!" She squealed.

"See, I knew you'd speak to me eventually. I knew you wouldn't ignore me for long cos you love me too much to do that to me." He said while nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You're so full of yourself, Zac."

"But you love me still." He grinned.

"That I do. That I do." She says while he places a soft kiss to her cheek.

**

* * *

**

So that's chapter 3 for you. Done and dusted. 8 pages long. My personal record lol. It's 1:20 am here and my eyes have gone all blurry, making me spell words incorrectly, even though I'm wearing my glasses .

**Hope you like it and please review! I'll love you if you do! If I get 10+ reviews on this chapter, the next one will be up quicker. I know it's a lot to ask but it won't take you long to click on the little blue 'GO' button in the left corner below this message and tap away! Pretty please with a cherry on top. :)**** I'm off to bed now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's been...9 months!!! Where has that time gone? Since then Hsm3 has come out :D and there have been so many Zanessa sightings 3. The reason i've not updated since last summer is because of school. I officially hate year 10. I have already had 7 gcse exams and i have my english and Re coming up soon. And i took my Grade 5 ballet exam in March :) I hope i did well. I'm off school for two weeks now so i'll be able to update for a bit. I really miss making videos on youtube :(**

**Anyway, Please read and review. I'm not sure if i like this chapter much. But please review anyway. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed and added me to their alerts. :) Adios x**

"We're home!"Vanessa called out as she walked through her front door after returning from her week long vacation while Zac brought the cases from the car.

"Mommy!" Came the shriek of three young voices.

Vanessa grinned at the sound of her three excited children and listened to their tiny footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Mommy, you're home!" Her eldest daughter, Maddie squealed while jumping into her mothers welcoming arms.

"Hey Sweetie! I missed you so much!" Vanessa whispered while squeezing her arms tighter around her daughters small frame.

Vanessa then felt four more little chubby arms wrap themselves around her body as her two twins joined in the hug. "Hey Lilly, Hey Alex, Mommy's missed you!" Vanessa kissed each of her children's foreheads sweetly when Zac entered the house behind her and immediately her arms were empty as the three little ones bounded towards their Dad. Lilly and Alex both grabbed a leg each while Maddie jumped up and down waiting for her daddy to lift her up.

Zac beamed and crouched down and was suddenly hit like a gust of wind as the three tackled Zac to the ground. "I missed you all so much!" He was glad to finally see his children after a week of not seeing them at all. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy going away alone with Vanessa, because he did love to spend some quality alone time with his beautiful wife without having to get up early with the kids, get them dressed and fed and play with them all day until they wore themselves out in the evening. But he especially loved being at home with his three kids along with his wife because they were the four people who made his whole life an extremely happy one and they were the one reason he got up in the morning. He loved to see Vanessa's mothering nature when she cuddled the kids when they were sad, looked after them when they were sick and sang them to sleep when they had nightmares about monsters under the bed. He also loved to see her laughing and giggling at the quirky little actions and remarks the kids made and the proud look that took over her face when the kids made or drew something that she thought was amazing, even if it was a toilet roll tube holder with some dried pasta stuck on or a stick man drawing of the family in which Vanessa always seemed to have a huge black afro resembling Corbin's.

"I missed you both so much!" Maddie grinned a toothy smile. She resembled Vanessa in so many ways which always made Zac's heart warm because that meant that Maddie would most definitely be just as drop dead gorgeous as her mother as she grew up. The twins on the other hand looked a lot like Zac with their blonde baby curls and bright blue eyes. Vanessa had always said that Alex would be the new Zac when he was in his twenties, having teenage girls swooning over him just like his dad did and still does. And Lilly would be just as beautiful as her siblings and had inherited her parents passion for acting as even at her young age of two she loved to perform and pretend to be different characters.

"Were you all good for Grandma and Grandpa?" Vanessa asked while taking Lilly and Alex's hands and leading them into the living room with Zac following, carrying Maddie in his arms.

"I was the goodest, Mommy!" Lilly said while putting on an innocent and cute face.

"Really? Well I hope you were all little angels." Vanessa said smiling. She lifted both the twins onto the couch with her and Zac plopped down next to her with Maddie still attached to him. "Group hug!" Zac called out and his wife and kids immediately clambered around and wrapped their arms around one another. "Now, who wants pizza?" Vanessa said and everyone chanted "ME!"

The Italian restaurant was buzzing with chatting, laughter, the clanking of glasses and the cries of little children while the sky outside glowed a pinkish orange colour as the sun waved goodbye to the last parts of the day. Over in the corner of the restaurant sat the Efron's. It was a week before the twins' 3rd birthday and around a month before Maddie tuned five. Zac and Vanessa couldn't believe how quickly their children were growing up. It seemed like only yesterday that they were bringing Maddie home from the hospital for the first time yet almost five years had passed since then and in that time they had brought two more little bundles of joy into the world.

Maddie was busy completing the puzzle book she had been given by the nice waitress while Lilly and Alex scribbled over the pictures, mazes, spot the differences and word searches happily with their crayons. Zac's arm hung casually behind Vanessa's back resting on her chair while he every so often kissed her forehead and cheek affectionately, earning a giggle from his wife every time.

"So when does your concert start, babe?" Zac asked while taking a sip of his coca cola.

"In two weeks! I'm so excited!" Vanessa said with a huge grin planted on her face. Zac's heart melted at seeing her so happy. He knew she absolutely loved doing concerts and he would always be there to support her, no matter how much he missed her while she was gone.

Zac smiled at Vanessa and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers.

"What's up with you today?" Vanessa asked with her eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Zac asked confused. What was she on about? He was fine, absolutely normal.

"You're just being really affectionate, baby." Vanessa giggled.

"Well I just want my wife to know how much I love her." Zac smiled nuzzling her nose with his own.

"And how much is that?"

"Well I could show you tonight." Zac winked cheekily.

Vanessa gasped and slapped his chest playfully. "Zac, there are youngsters at the table!"

Zac chuckled and looked over at his kids who hadn't took any notice of what their parents had been talking about. "They didn't hear me and even if they did they wouldn't know what I mean, babe."

"Hmm, I'll let you off for now then, Mister."

Zac chuckled and kisses her forehead before moving away from her slightly as the waitress set their plates of food down in front of them all.

"Yummy pizza!" Said Alex while he picked up a slice and took a huge bite, getting tomato purée all over his face.

"Ew! Alex, don't be so messy!" Maddie complained, grabbing a napkin and attempting to wipe Alex's mouth. Lilly decided to help her sister in cleaning up her twin brother by grabbing her own napkin and waving it in her brothers face.

"Mwaddie, Wiwwy! Stop it! Mommy tell them!"

"Girls, leave your brother alone!"

"But he looks all yucky!" shrieked Maddie.

"Well he doesn't need his face washing now, only after he's eaten his pizza."

"Okay." Maddie and Lilly said quietly, sitting back down and picking up a slice of their pizzas.

"Good girls." Zac praised his daughters and took a bite out of his own Hawaiian pizza. He sure loved Hawaii."

"So Lilly and Alex, are you excited for your birthday next week?" Vanessa asked while helping Alex to cut his pizza into little squares and Zac did the same for Lilly's.

"Yup, I want a pony, pwease." Said Lilly with a pout.

Vanessa looked over at Zac, shared a smile with him, and then turned back to their youngest daughter. "I don't think we can get you a pony, Sweetheart. How about another animal, like a goldfish maybe?"

"A puppy!" Maddie squealed, her eyes shining with hope.

"It's not your birthday yet, Misses."Zac said with a smile.

Maddie giggled, while both Lilly and Alex sat silently, thinking hard.

"A dwagon?" Asked Alex.

Zac laughed and ruffled Alex's hair."Think again, Buddy."

"I down't want a animal, me want a twampowine!"Said Lilly, showing off her little pearly white teeth. "Me too." agreed Alex

"Well I'm sure we can get you a trampoline, the garden's big enough, what do you say Van?"

"A trampoline it is then." Vanessa agreed and Lilly and Alex squealed with delight.

"Can I still get a puppy for my birthday, please?" Asked Maddie, looking at her dad with her cute puppy dog face impression.

Zac just couldn't say no to that look."We'll think about it. A dog is a big responsibility, Princess."

"I know, I'll look after it. I promise, Daddy."

"Okay, I'll think about it but that doesn't mean your defiantly going to get a puppy, okay Princess?"

"Okay."Maddie mumbled looking disheartened.

Zac immediately felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He hated to see his children upset so he wrapped his arm around her little shoulder and kissed the side of her head. Maddie smiled softly up at her daddy and began to eat her pizza again.

"So how's school sweetie?" Vanessa asked taking a bite of her food.

"Good, I've made loads of new friends!But Charlie is still my best friend."

"That's great, maybe Charlie could come after school for dinner next week if you want?"

"Really?" Vanessa nodded. "Thanks mommy! You're the bestest mommy ever!"

Vanessa giggled and thanked her daughter.

The next day...

The hot Califonian sun shone down on the five as they walked up Ashley's driveway. Maddie and Alex ran giddily up to the door and Alex knocked on it about a million times, while Maddie rung the doorbell repeatedly.

"Kids, stop that!"Zac said sternly, putting Lilly down on the floor.

Alex and Maddie giggled mischievously as the door swung open in front of them.

"Hey guys!"greeted Ashley, holding a now two year old Alyssa in her arms. "Come on in."

"Awyssa!" Alex said lifting his arms up towards the younger girl.

Ashley placed her daughter on the ground beside Alex before he wrapped his chubby little arms around her and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek, knocking her down to the floor by accident. Alyssa giggled as her bottom hit the wooden floor. Ashley, Vanessa and Zac looked down at the two adoringly.

"They are so gonna get married when they are older!" Ashley beamed walking into the living room where Maddie was already pestering Jared for a cookie.

"Please Uncle Jared! Please Please Pleeeeaaasssee!" Maddie begged with an adorable pout on her pink lips.

Jared looked at his wife for help. "Come on Maddie, Cookie's are this way!" Ashley said holding out her hand and leading Maddie towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lilly was sat in the middle of the room, patting Maui and Blondie's head's affectionately. Vanessa sat down next to her youngest daughter and pulled her into her lap and kissed her luscious blonde curls. Vanessa couldn't believe that almost three years ago, Lilly was too small for all her baby clothes and could almost fit into her palm. She and Alex had been two months premature and it had been touch and go. But the Efron fighter streak shone through them both and they battled to perfect health. "I like doggy's, Mommy." Lilly said quietly.

"So do I, Lils. Do you wanna play in the garden? It's a very hot day today, Alex and Alyssa are already out there."Vanessa asked.

Lilly looked down at her hands and sniffed. "What's up, Sweetheart?" Vanessa asked.

"Alyssa taken Awex away from me." she pouted.

Vanessa chuckled slightly and stroked her daughters hair. "Aw, Lilly, you can play with Alex too."

"But Awex likes Alyssa more than me." Lilly's blue eyes filled up with tears and Vanessa pulled her daughter in closer and kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly, Alex is your brother and he loves you just as much as you love him." Vanessa said softly.

"What's up, Lilly?" Maddie asked worriedly. Maddie had always showed concern for when her siblings were upset. She was the best big sister in the world. "Why are you crying?" She asked sitting down crossed legged on the floor.

"She's just a little upset cos Alex is playing with Alyssa, Sweetie."

"Oh, well you can play with me if you want?"

Lilly looked up at her sister and nodded, standing up and taking her sisters hand. Maddie smiled at her and they walked out of the patio doors into the garden and over to the slide.

Vanessa smiled after her daughters and turned around to see Zac engrossed in a video game with Jared. She rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Zac when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her down into his lap. Zac wrapped his arms around his wife's slim waist and held the controller in front of her stomach, continuing his game.

"What was all that about?" Zac asked, his eyes not leaving the screen once.

"Lilly was upset cos she thought Alyssa was taking Alex away from her." She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Zac chuckled. "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, Maddie's playing with her."

Zac nodded and then threw his arms in the air in victory as he won the game.

Vanessa smiled. "Well done, baby." She kissed his quickly on the lips and rested her head on top of his. Ashley entered the room holding two glasses of lemonade and handed them to Zac and Vanessa.

"Aw, did you loose, baby?" Ashley said in a baby voice as she sat down next to Jared.

"Yeah, I kicked his butt! No one can beat me at this game."

"Can I try?" Vanessa asked.

"You don't even know how to play, Van."

"I've watched you play enough, Please Zac." Vanessa put on her little pout that Maddie always did too and looked at her husband.

Zac rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, but you're gonna lose." Jared handed Vanessa his controller as she moved around Zac and sat down on the floor between his legs instead. "Game on." Vanessa said as she pressed start.

Two minutes later it was neck and neck between the married couple and Zac couldn't believe how good his wife was at video games. He lifted his legs and waved his feet in front of Vanessa's face in an attempt to throw her off the game.

"Zac!" She wined."Get your stinky feet away from me! You cheater!" She swatted his feet with the controller and leaned forward out of his grasp, carrying on with the game.

Another minute later and Vanessa jumped up and cheered as the crossed the finish line first. "No way!" Zac said shocked. "You've never played this game before!"

"Well I'm a quick learner. I beat you, I beat you, na na, Loser!!" Vanessa giggled doing the 'booty dance' that Zac had taught her on the set of Hsm2. Lilly and Maddie walked into the room as Zac pulled a fake expression of annoyance.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Maddie asked curiously.

"I beat daddy!" Vanessa said smugly.

Maddie's mouth formed in the shape of an 'o' "No way! You beat daddy! But Daddy's the best as video games!"

"Not any more!"said Ashley, glancing outside to check on Alyssa and Alex who were playing in the sand pit.

Maddie looked at her Daddy's upset face but didn't realise he was kidding so she climbed up onto the sofa and wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry Daddy, I still love you." Zac grinned and gave her a hug back. "Thank you, Princess."

Vanessa smiled at the pair when she felt a tug on her white summer dress. She moved her gaze downwards to see Lilly looking up at her. "I need to go potty!" Lilly said wriggling.

"Okay, come on." She took Lilly's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"So what are you doing for the twins' birthday, Zac?" Asked Jared, packing away the Xbox controllers.

"We're gonna take them camping then have a joint party when we get back."

"Camping? I thought you would have took them to Disney world or something. " Ashley said.

"Well, me and Van wanted to take them somewhere where ordinary families go. We don't want them to be too spoilt and end up being brats, we want them to be down to earth."Zac said smiling down lovingly at his daughter while he ran his fingers through her pigtails.

"Mommy!Daddy!" Alyssa said coming inside from the garden with Alex following, holding her hand.

"Yeah, baby?" Ashley asked and Jared looked over at his daughter.

"We're hungry." Alyssa said pointing to herself and Alex.

"Do you want some ice cream, you too Maddie?" Jared asked.

"Yeah!" All three kids shrieked.

"Come on then." Jared and Ashley stood up and led the kids into the kitchen where they all sat down at the table and waited for Jared to serve them with their bowl of ice cream.

At that moment, Vanessa and Lilly walked in. "Go and tell Daddy what you did, Lilly!"

Lilly ran towards Zac and looked up at him with her identical to his eyes. "I went pee pee on the potty!"

Zac chuckled and lifted his daughter in the air playfully and sat her on his hip. "Good girl, Lilly! Give me five!" Zac held out his free hand and Lilly smacked it gently. "Now go and get some ice cream from Ashley and Jared in the kitchen."

"Otay!" Lilly bounded towards the kitchen and Zac turned around to look at his wife. "You know, I've not forgiven you for beating me yet." Zac said cheekily.

"Aw! Did I bash Zaccy's ego?" Vanessa said in a childish voice, pinching Zac's cheeks between her thumbs and fingers.

Zac smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes you did, Mrs Efron." He said huskily. He lips inching nearer and nearer towards hers.

"DADDY, MOMMY! Do you want some ice cream too?"

Zac instantly pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, Princess. We're coming now." He said taking Vanessa's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

All four children were sat at the dining table in Ashley and Jared's kitchen munching on a bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream. Zac's craving for ice cream suddenly appeared with the many scoops of the creamy cool dessert calling his name. He went over and stood behind Maddie, tactfully grabbing a spoon of the side and attempting to dig into her bowl of ice cream. Maddie gasped and swatted his hand away with her little hand. "Daddy! Get your own!"

"Hey! When you was two I remember you stole so much of my ice cream you went hyper!"

***Flashback***

"Here you go, babe." Vanessa said, handing him a large bowl of mint choc chip ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"Thanks." Zac got hold of his spoon and dipped it into the sweet and delicious food, bringing it to hiw mouth, tasting the cold yummy heaven that was ice cream upon his tastebuds.

"Is that your ice cream, Daddy?" Maddie asked, who was sat at her daddy's side, staring at the ice cream, licking her lips.

"Yes it is, Princess." Zac smiled.

"Maddie like your ice cream."Maddie said sweetly, smiling up at him. Zac smiled and offered her a spoonful to which Maddie accepted gratefully.

Soon enough, the whole bowl had been devoured, mainly by the little two year old who was starting to get giddier by the second.

"Maddie! Stop spinning around in circles!"Vanessa exclaimed trying to stop her daughters actions.

Maddie giggled uncontrollably and started to run around the room playfully.

"Zachary! Did you give her ice cream?" Vanessa asked Zac, looking him dead in the eye.

Zac's eyes widened. "..No.."

"Yes you did! You know how hyper she gets from it!"Vanessa exclaimed catching her daughter in her arms and settling her down on the couch telling her to calm down.

"Well I'm sorry! I couldn't say no to her little puppy dog eyes, could I?"

Vanessa tried to not smile and wanted to disagree but just couldn't. Instead she smiled at him and giggled. "What am I going to do with you, Zachary? You're such a pushover!" She said sitting down next to Maddie.

"Only for my girls" Zac grinned.

***End of Flashback***

"I did not!" Maddie protested.

"Yes you did!" Zac said smiling at his daughter, reaching his spoon into her ice cream before she had the time to stop him.

The Next Week

Maddie's POV

Tomorrow is the day we go to Camping. I am soooooo excited! I can't wait!

"It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like youuuuu!" I sang as I pulled out my little pink sparkly suitcase from under my bed.

"Maddie?"I heard my Daddy's voice call and I stopped singing.

"I'm in my bedroom, Daddy!"

I heard his footsteps and then saw him stood at my door. He smiled at me and walked over to my open wardrobe and peering in. He pulled out my red summer dress and bright green cardigan. At that moment my Mommy came in and her eyes widened as she saw my Daddy's selection of clothes.

"Zac.." Who's Zac? I thought he was Daddy? "...Green does not go with red, She'll look like a strawberry! You idiot!"

"Well how am I supposed to know what goes with what?"

My Mommy sighed and took the clothes out of his hands. "Let me do it."She said snappily looking inside my wardrobe. "Fine, I'll go do the man's job of getting the tent and stuff from up in the attic, Shall I?" He asked as he walked out of my room. What just happened? Why were they being moody?

My mommy sighed and picked up a pile of my clothes and plopped them into my opened suitcase. "Have you got elmo, Sweetie?"

I nodded and pointed to where Elmo was sat on my bed next to my backpack on my bed.

"Okay. Toothbrush, Check, underwear, check,hairbrush,check,clothes, check. Okay I think that's you all packed, Maddie. You can go and play now while I do Lilly's and Alex's packing."

"Okay." I said, standing up and going downstairs and into the garden. On the way down, I passed my Daddy, well what I could see of him, as his head was up in the attic with only his legs showing stood on the ladder. I could hear a crash as I passed him and him say naughty words which my Mommy had told me never to say. "Bad daddy! You're not supposed to say that word!" I scolded, furrowing my eyebrows and pointing my finger at him, although he couldn't see me.

He looked down at me sheepishly. "Sorry, Princess. I won't say it again."

"You best not do, or I'm telling Mommy!" I shouted, carrying on my journey towards the garden.

**The Next Day**

**No One's POV**

The rain was pelting heavily down on the soaking grass beneath their feet as they started to regret driving an hour and a half away from home, where it was sunny to here, where it appeared to have been raining for weeks.

"That's just great isn't it? Why did we have to choose camping of all holidays!?" Vanessa mumbled, obviously annoyed.

Zac rolled his eyes and made a start on setting up the tent. "Vanessa, stop complaining about the weather! It's the fact that we're all on holiday as a family that matters."

Vanessa mumbled something incoherent under her breath and pulled out her coat from the trunk of the car, yanking it over her body and pulling the hood tightly over her hair, in an attempt to save her curls from the attack of water. "Kids, get your coats on, I don't want you catching a cold." Vanessa said motioning to where their three little rain coats were lay. The children did as they were told and decided to run towards the lake which was situated right in front of where they were setting up their tent.

"Be careful!" Vanessa called after them, opening the car door and sitting inside so she could watch over her kids. She and Zac remained in silence for the next hour as they were both scared that if one of them said even the slightest thing the other would snap at them. The kids were tired out by this time and made their way back towards the tent which Zac had successfully put up. "Yay Daddy!" Said Alex as he jumped inside of the tent with Lilly following him. Maddie instead looked between her two parents who both had a scowl on their good looking faces. They both looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Shall we make Dinner, Princess?" Zac asked, lifting his daughter up into the air and holding her.

"Yeah, I want sausages!" Maddie giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zac chuckled and reached into the cool box with his free hand and pulled out the sausages handing them to Maddie and then grabbed the frying pan.

**Ten Minutes later...**

The sun was starting to set behind the blue waters of the lake as Zac sat peacefully on a log thinking things through while Maddie had wandered inside of the tent to change into her pj's. The rain has come to a halt as the smell of burning hit Zac's nostrils and his head flew up looking at the sausages which were turning black.

"Oh crap!" He ran over to the frying pan and took it off the heat. Mentally kicking himself for not paying attention to their dinner, which was now inedible.

Vanessa's head popped out from in the tent"Zac, why can I smell..." She spotted the smoke rising from the pan like a chimney"...burning?"

Zac didn't know what to say. He already wasn't in her good books and had just dug himself into a nigger hole. "Please tell me you didn't burn our dinner?"She asked, closing her eyes, controlling her temper.

"I didn't burn our dinner."

"Yes you did!"

"Okay so maybe I did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!"

Vanessa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest stepping out of the tent fully. "What are we going to eat now?!"

"I'll take you all out for dinner. Then we'll stop at a store and pick up some food for tomorrow's meal."

"Fine." Vanessa said grumpily, going back into the tent to change her kids back into their clothes.

**Review please! If you do you'll get a free Zac Efron :D Haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Just after 9pm Zac, a very grumpy Vanessa and an exhausted Lilly, Alex and Maddie returned from McDonalds to their tent. Lilly and Alex were oblivious to their Mothers bad mood but four year old Maddie could sense that something was up with her Mom. All the way through their meal, Zac and Vanessa hadn't spoken a word to each other and the air around them screamed tension. Maddie didn't like it when her parents weren't happy and she was on a mission to sort things out between them.

As Zac helped Maddie into her 'High School Musical pj's (She had insisted that she had these pyjamas instead of the 'Dora the Explorer' ones because she loved the picture of her Mom and Dad on the front), she noted her dad's sullen face and wanted to make him smile again. She liked it when he smiled. It made her smile too.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Zac replied, helping her to pull her hoodie over her head to keep her warm.

"Why are you and Mommy upset?"She asked quietly.

Zac sighed and looked at her sad and caring face. Why could his daughter always suspect when something was wrong? "I don't know why we are, Daddy's just as clueless as you are, but it's nothing for you to worry about, Princess." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

Maddie nodded. "Do you love Mommy?"

Zac nodded, no question in his mind. "Of course I do. She's still my Cinderella." Zac said truthfully, referring to when Maddie asked him if Vanessa was his Cinderella when she was three years old.

Maddie smiled. "Then go and tell her that. Please Daddy. I don't like seeing you both upset." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

Zac's eyes softened as he pulled his petite daughter into a warm hug. "Hey, don't cry, Maddie. Me and Mommy are fine. I'll go and tell her I love her now, okay?" She nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said lifting her up and placing her in her sleeping bag, zipping it up all the way, tucking her in until she was all snugly and warm. "I love you, Princess. Don't worry about me and Mommy. I'll do what I said and when you wake up tomorrow we'll both be smiling again, okay?"

Maddie nodded and puckered her lips cutely. Zac chuckled and leaned down kissing her quickly then brushing a curl out of her face as he straightened up. "Sleep tight." He whispered, standing up making his way towards the zip up door, connecting Maddie's own little compartment to the main one. "I love you, Daddy." she whispered, hugging Elmo closer and closing her eyes, wishing with all her might that her parents would be happy again soon. Zac smiled at her and went outside of the tent to sit on the log that was placed around the camp fire.

A few minutes later he heard the zip on the tent open and footsteps approaching him from behind. He glanced behind him and saw Vanessa in her pj's with a blanket wrapped around her. He smiled wryly at her and turned back around, watching the fire's flames flicker in the slight breeze.

"Zac?" Vanessa said softly and when she got no reply she sat down next to him on the log placing her hand on top of his which was placed on his knee. "I'm sorry." Zac looked up at her and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

Vanessa nodded and laced her fingers with his. "I have some news and I think you might like it." she whispered, a smile making it's way on to her face. "What?" He asked confused.

She lifted his hand with her own and placed it over her tummy and watched as he realised what she meant. "Are you..?" He asked, hoped laced with in his voice.

Vanessa grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant!" Suddenly she was swept off her feet as he stood up and pulled her into his arms spinning her around. She giggled crazily as he set her back on the ground and kissed her zealously pouring all his joy and excitement into the kiss. A moment later he pulled back, pulling her into a warm embrace. "When did it happen?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I think I'm around six weeks along."

Zac thought for a few seconds, working out how long ago six weeks was. "The end of May?" She nodded. "I think it was on our 11th anniversary of when we met."

He smiled and covered her smiling lips with his own. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck while he other rested on the back of his head, combing through the locks of her hair with her fingers. The pair revelled in and savoured the feeling of their partner's arms wrapped around them tightly and their lips moving against their own in a dance. After a few minutes Vanessa pulled away slightly and smiled silently at her husband who's expression matched hers. "I love you so much, Vanessa." He said kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

Vanessa's smile widened even more if that was even possible and kissed him quickly on the lips before replying. "I love you too. I'm sorry for being so moody with you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've been pregnant twice before, I'm used to your raging hormones."

Vanessa giggled before tucking her head in the crook of his neck and snuggling into him. Zac returned the gesture and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "When do you think we should tell the kids?" he asked.

"Not yet. We should wait a few weeks until after we have our first scan. You never know, something could go wrong." Vanessa said sadly.

"Hey, nothing will go wrong, baby. Don't think that." He whispered soothingly.

She pulled her head back and smiled silently before gripping his hands in her own. "Come on, let's go to bed." She dragged him into the tent and after Zac had zipped up the door they lay down on the camp bed and pulled the duvet they had brought from home over them. He wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled his nose into her hair before whispering. "I'm glad we didn't bring sleeping bags cos then we wouldn't be able to snuggle." he chuckled, squeezing his arms tighter around her slim body.

Vanessa sighed in agreement. "Do you not find it weird that even after eleven years of being together, four of which we have been married, we are still so in love?"

"No. Because I love you to the ends of the earth and I always will do. I fall in love with you even more each day which seems impossible because my love for you is unmeasurable. Why, do you?"

"No. I think we are soul mates." She grinned into his t-shirt clad chest.

"Here's me thinking I was the cheesy one." He chuckled, kissing her temple gently before they both drifted off into the best night's sleep they had had in days.

* * *

The next day the weather had seemed to have brightened, just like Zac and Vanessa's mood. The pair awoke feeling happy and content as their twins and eldest daughter awoke them with their loud screaming and giggling. They both couldn't believe that in seven and a half months there would be another addition to their already family of five. Vanessa sighed and snuggled into her husband's side. Two minutes later the door to their compartment unzipped and Maddie's head popped through, her lips carving into a smile as soon as she noticed their embrace. "You're happy again?" She asked excited.

Zac and Vanessa nodded with huge smile on their lips before opening their arms for their daughter to join them. Maddie scrambled over to their make-shift bed and snuggled under the duvet with them. "I'm glad you're happy again." She whispered as though speaking too loud would break the calm and happy atmosphere around them.

"Me too, Sweetie." Vanessa said softly kissing her daughter's identical curls. "You wasn't worried about us, was you?"

Maddie nodded to which Vanessa wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Well there's no need to worry. Me and Daddy will always be okay. Even if we argue or fall out we'll always work things out and be together because we love each other and you three too much to ever end our relationship."

Zac smiled at his wife and daughter and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before shouting. "Alex, Lilly! Come in here!" A few seconds later the twins bounded into the room and looked at their dad. "You're awake!"squealed Lilly, jumping on to the bed next to Zac and cuddling into his arms while holding her cream coloured teddy bear. Zac opened his arms for his son too who toddled over the middle of the bed and sat in between his family. Vanessa ruffled his blonde curls making her son squirm away and pat his hair down with his chubby hands. Vanessa giggled softly and pulled Alex into a hug along with Maddie.

"So what do you all want to do today?" Zac asked, twiddling a curl from Lilly's hair.

All three children shrugged. "Why don't we take a walk and have a picnic by the lake?" Vanessa asked.

The kids nodded. "Well let's get ready to go then!" Zac exclaimed standing up, taking Lilly with him, cradling her like he would when she was a baby. He twirled around making her giggle. Alex stood up and held open his arms and chanted. "Me too! Me too!"

Zac placed his daughter down and picked up his son underneath his arm pits and whooshed him up and down like a rocket. Maddie and Vanessa had already got out of bed and gone into Maddie's 'room' to get her dressed. Vanessa had picked out a red and white striped cotton play-suit with matching red canvas pumps for her daughter to wear. After she was dressed, Vanessa gently pulled her little girl's mass of ebony curls into two pigtails with red ribbons to finish. Afterwards, Vanessa helped Maddie to clean her teeth and wash her face before moving on to getting her other two kids ready. For Alex she picked out graphite coloured shorts and an aqua blue t-shirt along with his white low top converse sneakers. For Lilly she picked out her little denim shorts and her floral print baby-doll top along with light pink canvas t-bar ballerina style shoes and a pink headband with a little bow attached.

When the family were all finally washed and dressed they collected their things for the day including their picnic and set off on their stroll along the river. Zac and Vanessa walked hand in hand as Lilly and Maddie ran ahead and Alex walked holding Vanessa's hand while talking animatedly to his parents about the toys he wanted.

When the family reached a picturesque spot they stopped,set down a blanket and placed the food on top. After a quick but tasty lunch Zac stood up with Alex and ran around the open area of grass with him, throwing a ball between them. Alex held his hands straight out in front of him as Zac threw the ball to him. The ball slipped through Alex's fingers making him pout and get annoyed with himself. "Hey, buddy, hold your arms out a tad wider and turn your hands slightly more palm upwards." Zac said, guiding his son on how to catch a ball using his own hands. The next time Zac threw the ball, Alex successfully caught it and Zac congratulated his son with a high five and a "Good job, Little man." Zac felt so proud of his son at that moment. Although he loved his two daughters unconditionally, he loved having a son to play ball with, teach how to ride a bike and in the future teach him all the tricks of being a ladies man.

"Look Mommy. I learnt a new dance on Monday!"said Maddie standing up from her sitting position. She placed her arms and feet in first position before pointing her right foot to the front in a Battement tendu devant and then her left foot. She then plied before galloping sidewards and doing four spring steps with her arms in demi-second(**AN**:**If you are not aware of any ballet steps then you won't know what any of that is lol But just imagine a four year old ballerina dancing)**. She then skipped around in a circle before coming to a halt and curtseying to her Mommy who had Lilly sat on her lap.

"That was beautiful, Maddie!" Vanessa said, her and Lilly clapping their hands.

"Can you teach me, Maddie?" Lilly asked in a sweet and persuasive tone of voice.

"Sure I can!"Maddie said, thrilled that she could now be boss and teach her beloved little sister something that she was great at. She and Lilly walked over to another clear area on the field and Maddie started to show a clueless Lilly how to do pre-primary ballet. As Vanessa was left alone to sit on the picnic mat, she glanced around and gazed at her family. Zac and Alex were now engaging in a playful wrestle. Zac noticed that his wife was now sat alone and after making sure that Alex joined in with whatever game the girls were now playing, he made his way over to where she was sat. Kneeling down on all fours like a cat in front of her crossed legs, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I thought I'd come and keep you and our little peanut company."He smiled.

Vanessa raised and eyebrow. "Peanut? What is it with you and your weird pet names for our unborn children?"He shrugged, grinning. "First it was Little Efron Junior with Maddie, Two peas in a pod with Lilly and Alex and now peanut?" She questioned giggling.

"You know you love my creativity." He winked, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

She giggled softly and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned to look at her. "What's with this kiss on the cheek? I think we're far enough in the relationship to kiss on the lips, Mrs Efron." He joked.

"Oh really, Mr Efron?" He nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to do this then." She said, leaning towards his face and attaching her lips to his briefly. They pulled back and smiled before Zac leaned in and placed another longer more passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ew! Mommy Daddy! No Kissy!" Alex screamed covering his eyes.

Lilly pushed her brother sending him tumbling to the ground ending in him being in tears. "Shut up, Alex! Mommy and Daddy supposed to kiss!"

Zac and Vanessa hastily stood up and Zac went to pick up Alex, cradling in his arms and trying to stop him crying. Vanessa on the other hand had the duty of telling Lilly off. "Lilly Jessica Grace Efron! Pushing is naughty!" Lilly's eyes filled up with tears. "Sorry Mommy." She whispered quietly. "It's not me you've got to apologize to. Now go and say sorry to Alex." Lilly slowly walked over to Alex who had now calmed down. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex smiled and wiped at his eyes. "It's otay." he said holding out his arms. Lilly accepted the hug smiling softly. "Come on, let's get going." Said Zac holding Maddie's hand. Lilly and Alex ran over to their Mommy and held a hand each while Zac picked up the blanket and Picnic basket with his free hand. The family started to walk back along the river towards where their tent was situated.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was the 11th of July and it was Lilly and Alex's third birthday. Zac and Vanessa had woken up a little earlier along with Maddie to wake up the twins and wish them a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.." The twins eyelids began to flicker as the song continued. "...Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" The twins were now both wide awake with huge smiles on their faces. Zac, Vanessa and Maddie all hugged both of the twins each wishing them a happy birthday. "How old are you guys?" Zac asked.

Alex tried to count out three fingers on his fingers but Lilly's vocal chords beat him to it. "Three!" Lilly squealed clapping her hands.

"Present time!" Vanessa cheered, bringing the bags of presents into their little room.

Alex and Lilly were out of their sleeping bags and had reached the presents in record time, ripping off the pink or blue paper. Lilly's pink wrapped presents revealed a Disney Princess little pink bike with stabilisers, a Barbie house with two dolls and lots of pieces of furniture, a my first baby born along with a mini potty, doll size diapers , a change of clothes and a bottle and a Tinkerbell costume. Underneath Alex's blue wrapping paper he found a little red Disney Pixar Cars bike with stabilisers, various Doctor Who figures, a peter pan costume and a Thomas The Tank Engine train set. Alex and Lilly were delighted with their gifts and hugged their parents tightly before going off to play with their new toys.

Maddie looked at all the presents sadly. Vanessa noticed this and put her arm around her little shoulder pulling her close. "Hey, it'll be your birthday soon and then you'll get loads of presents too." Maddie smiled and hugged her Mom. She looked at her Daddy who was now helping Alex set up the train track while Lilly had got her doll out of the box and was now pretending to feed it.

"Can I wear my tutu for the party later?"

Vanessa looked down at Maddie and stroked her hair. "Of course you can and I'll do your hair in a bun if you'd like me to?"

Maddie smiled and nodded thanking God for giving her the best Mommy(and Daddy,brother and sister) in the world.

Later on that Day Vanessa was pulling Maddie's curls into a bun with a ribbon to match her light pink tutu while Zac helped Alex and Lilly into their Peter Pan and Tinkerbell costumes before Vanessa placed Lilly's blonde curls into a bun like her sisters but with with a green sparkly ribbon instead of pink. Just as Lilly got her hair done a car drove up and out emerged Ashley, Jared (A**N:OMG they broke up!!)**and Alyssa dressed in a lady bird costume.

"Ashley!" Vanessa screamed running up to her best friend and throwing her arms around her. Ashley returned the hug squealing "Nessa!"at the same time. "Thank you so much for coming!" Vanessa said looking at both Ashley and Jared. "And who's this little ladybird? Where's Alyssa gone?" Vanessa asked crouching down in front of the red and black dressed girl.

"I'm Alyssa, Auntie Nessie!" Alyssa giggled pointing to herself.

"Wow! You look like a real ladybird!"Vanessa said smiling while Lilly and Alex ran over to them.

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell? How cute!?" Said Ashley bending down to hug the twins and give them birthday kisses on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Guys!"

"Thank you." They both chimed as another car pulled up this time Greg, Gina, Stella and her Boyfriend Tyler. Vanessa walked over to her family and greeted them with Alex and Lilly while Zac and Maddie gave a delayed hello to Ashley, Jared and Alyssa as they had been making the last few adjustments to the decorations.

"Gwanma, Gwandad!" Alex and Lilly screamed running over to Gina and Greg, hugging their legs tightly. Greg picked up Lilly while Gina picked up Alex and they both wished their grandchildren a happy birthday. Stella and Tyler then gave the twins a hug before giving one to Vanessa too.

The same thing happened fifteen minutes later, only this time it was David, Starla, Dylan and his fiancée Hannah that had arrived. Zac and Maddie eventually caught up with Vanessa and the twins before the final car arrived carrying Miley and her boyfriend Justin. The couple greeted everyone before they all moved towards the large table that Maddie and Zac had set up beside the lake. Sat on the table was a large chocolate Winnie the Pooh cake, along with an array of multi-coloured balloons. A buffet had been set up too consisting of snacks the family had picked up last night on their trip to the supermarket. Everyone grabbed a plate and started piling food on it before sitting down and eating it while engaging in conversations with each other.

An hour later as the sun was setting, Zac lit the three candles on the birthday cake and grabbed his camera ready to snap a shot of his kids. Lilly and Alex moved behind the cake with Vanessa and Maddie stood to the side of them as the whole group sang 'Happy Birthday'. After the last word of the song, the twins leaned down and blew on the candles failing to blow out all three, while Zac caught the moment on his camera. They tried again and this time succeeded in blowing out the last candle and the table erupted in cheers. Zac got the little boy and girl to stand next to each other with their arms wrapped around one another while he snapped a picture before taking another two photos, one with Maddie in the picture too and another with everyone.

Next, the twins opened their present that all the guests had brought along with them. Alex received a toy fire engine, a mini basketball and hoop, a blue kiddies digital camera, a lego kit and a couple of DVDs. Lilly, on the other hand, received a mini piano, a doll stroller, a pink kiddies digital camera, a jump rope and a toy microphone.

Whoever had bought the digital cameras (Stella and Tyler) had made the wrong decision. As now, the twins would not stop taking photos of everyone. Zac and Vanessa posed for a picture and so did Maddie, Alyssa ,Ashley, Stella and Miley. The guys on the other hand were oblivious to the fact that the toddlers were snapping picture off them until the flash caught their attention along with their mischievous giggles.

Not long after the music had been turned on and Maddie, Lilly, Alex, Alyssa, Miley, Justin, Ashley, Jared, Tyler and Stella were dancing while the grandparents were talking over at the table. Over by the tree Zac wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and pulled her comfortably into his chest, peppering kisses to her temple while they swayed happily from side to side to their own imaginary music. The sun had now set and the stars were twinkling in the midnight black sky. Vanessa felt safe and very content stood in the embrace of her incredible husband. "I love you." She heard him whisper into her hair so quietly, only she could hear him. Vanessa lifted her head off his shoulder and tightened her grip around his waist, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. "I love you" she replied.

It was three words. The phrase was used a gazillion billion times word wide yet to Zac and Vanessa those three words were special. They meant everything

* * *

Please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I know that on the last chapter i said i would be able to do more chapters but i didn't because i was busier than i thought i would be. I used to make a new episode everyweek on youtube but that was because i got 70+ reviews on each one and it made me want to make the next episode. So if everyonce that reads this can review i would be truly thankfull and i will try to get the next chapter out quicker. I have already started it in fact :) Oh and i now accept anonyous reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two days after they get back from camping**

"This may be a little cold,Vanessa but I'm sure you already know that." The doctor smiled, squirting the gel on to Vanessa's ever so slightly swollen stomach.

Zac reached for his wife's hand and gripped it while placing his other arm on the bed above her head. The midwife placed the wand over Vanessa's stomach and instantly a thudding noise blared out of the machine.

Zac and Vanessa beamed in joy at the sound of their fourth little creation. He bent down and kissed his partner's forehead tenderly. She looked up at him through teary eyes and grinned at him. No words were said, all that needed to be said was spoken through their eyes.

"And here is your baby." The midwife announced, pointing at the screen to show the couple where their baby was. The baby was no bigger than a peanut so Zac had nicknamed the baby well. "All is going fine so far. A perfectly healthy baby. Congratulations."

Zac and Vanessa gazed with love at their minuscule baby that was growing inside of Vanessa at that very moment in time. "Do you have any questions?" The midwife asked.

Vanessa tore her gaze away from her child.. "I'm going on tour next week but I don't know if I should go now because of the baby."

"Well, the baby should be fine as long as you don't do anything too strenuous. I would advise you to take a bottle of water on stage with you and eat well. You should also take regular breaks and not get over heated. You're in good health and very fit so the risks aren't too high," **(Maybe I'm wrong but I'm no expert on pregnancy and I have no internet connection at the moment so I can't research it. Let's just say the tour won't harm the baby.)**

"How many weeks along am I?" Vanessa asked, wanting to make sure.

"Seven weeks. The babies due round the end of February." She informed.

The delighted couple smiled. "A winter baby. Lilly, Alex and Maddie were all summer babies." Zac said smiling affectionately, not taking his eyes off his precious child on the screen.

"Would you like a picture?" Lizzie (The midwife) asked moving the wand around Vanessa's stomach trying to find the perfect spot to take a photo of, knowing already that the couple would definitely want a photo.

As she had guessed, the couple nodded and Lizzie captured a photo of the little human being before she wiped the sticky cold jelly off of her belly. Vanessa pulled her top down back over her stomach and stood up from the bed, capturing Zac's hand in her own. He smiled adoringly at her and kissed her temple, worshipping his wife, the mother of his children.

After retrieving the sonogram off Lizzie and thanking her, the pair left the hospital building hand in hand only to be met with a hoard paparazzi shoving cameras in their faces and shouting out questions.

"Zac, Vanessa! What were you doing in there?"

"Are you pregnant, Vanessa?"

"Is it true you cheated on Zac and the baby isn't his?" Vanessa narrowed her eyes at that photographer and couldn't believe what rubbish they came up with. Hoping that one day, Zac or Vanessa would confirm that their rumour is true and they would hit the jackpot.

Zac put his arm around her shoulder supportively and pulled her into his side. They ignored the questions being thrown at them like usual and made a bee line towards their car trying to ignore the highly irritating bright flashes of the cameras.

As they slid in to the car the paparazzi scrambled towards the front of the car trying to get their last shots of Hollywood's golden couple. The pair put on their seatbelts and set off for home where Gina, Vanessa's mom was looking after the kids. As they stopped at a red light, Zac looked over at Vanessa to see a huge, delighted smile gracing her lips as she studied to picture in her hands.

"You okay?"he asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Vanessa broke out of her trance and looked at her husband and nodded. She was on top of the world.

* * *

**The next week**

The day had just begun as Zac and Vanessa stood by their front door, wrapped in each others arms not wanting to let go of each other. Today was the day that Vanessa had to leave for her summer tour. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby." Vanessa whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I know. So am I, Van. But you'll be awesome up there doing your thing." He said, moving his head so he could see her face. "You'll be having so much fun. You won't even think about me." He joked.

"Yeah, like that would happen. I think about you every single second of the day."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe not every single second. But most of them."

"What do you spend the other seconds thinking about?"

Vanessa was about to reply before Zac butted in. "And don't say the kids, Babe."

Vanessa giggled. "Matt Damon, Chocolate and shoes."

"That's all I wanted. The truth." He grinned at her before looking into her eyes. His grin softened to a cuter more bashful smile as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Mommy don't go!" Alex cried dramatically, clinging onto her leg dressed in his pyjamas. Vanessa pulled away from Zac and picked up her only son. "I have to, Buddy. I'm sorry. But it's not for that long and Daddy will be looking after you." She placed a kiss on her son's forehead and brushed away some of his messy curls from his blue eyes. Alex wrapped his arms around Vanessa's neck and buried his nose into her curls. "But I'll miss you lots, Mommy."

"I'll miss you lots and lots and lots too, Alex. But you'll be fine and when I come back you'll have me for ages and I'll take you out for the day, okay?"

Alex moved his head and looked at his Mommy. "Disney world?" Vanessa nodded.

Alex grinned. "I love you." He said kissing Vanessa's cheek.

"I love you, too, Alex."Vanessa replied kissing his forehead again. "Are you going to be a good boy for Mommy?"

"Yup. I'm always a good boy, Mommy." He said nodding and smiling.

"I know you are."Vanessa cooed before pulling her son's head into the crook of her neck and giving him a big hug whilst tickling his tummy. Alex giggled. "St...op Mommy! That...ti...ckles!" Alex shrieked in between his bursts of laughter. Vanessa smiled adoringly at him and gave him sloppy kisses all over his face to which Alex scrunched up his nose and wriggled playfully. Once she had stopped kissing her son's face she turned to see an identical girl to the boy held in her arms stood clutching onto her daddy's leg with one arm and her blanky with the other arm. Lilly's hair was in two messy pigtails at the sides of her head and she had her pink jewel encrusted pacifier (The jewels are in the shape of a butterfly.) in her small mouth.

"Come and give Mommy a hug, Lils." Vanessa said softly, while putting her son down on the ground and crouching down opening her arms open wide. Lilly let go of Zac's leg and ran into her Mommy's arms, clutching to her tank top with her tiny arms. Vanessa clutched Lilly's little body to her and twiddled her baby shampoo scented hair gently. "I'm going to miss you so much, Lilly-pad." She said kissing the side of her head before she swept her up into her arms and standing up after hearing her little weeps. "Hey, don't cry, Lilly. I'll be back before you know it and you are going to have so much fun with Daddy, Alex and Maddie. I promise you."

"But who's gonna read me my bedtime story? Daddy doesn't do the voices as good as you." Lilly sulked into her mum's chest. Over Lilly's shoulder, Vanessa could see Zac's fake offended expression and sent him a playful look telling him to stop being stupid.

"Well maybe you can show daddy what each character sounds like and he can learn?"

Lilly nodded and kissed her Mommy's cheek. "Are you going to sing, Mommy?"

"Yup, on a big stage in front of thousands of people." She smiled.

"I like it when you sing. It makes me happy."

Vanessa grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Aw, thanks, Sweetie."

"And now your going to make lots of other people happy?" Vanessa nodded and smiled at her daughter's cuteness, kissing her forehead a couple of times.

"Maddie! Are you ready to go to Bella's yet?" Zac shouted up the stairs.

"Nearly,daddy! Stop being Mr grumpy pants!"Maddie snapped from up the stairs.

"Madelyn! Don't be rude to Daddy! You know very well that being rude is naughty." Zac warned picking up Alex and giving him his sippy cup filled with orange juice. "Thank you Daddy." Alex said the best he could with the cup in his mouth.

"Your welcome, Alex." Zac smiled kissing his son's forehead.

A few seconds later, Maddie plodded down the stairs dragging her bag full of toys she was going to take along to her friends house behind her, making a thudding noise as the bag was dragged over every step.

"Maddie pick your bag up and carry it properly." Zac scolded. He didn't know what had gotten into his usually angelic daughter today.

Maddie huffed and pulled her bag up onto her back as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Zac sighed and looked over at his wife who was still cuddling Lilly. She too was confused at their daughter's mood. "What's up Maddie?" She asked.

"You're leaving us again." She said, looking down at her pink converse.

Vanessa felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach at her daughter's confession. The way all her three kids were upset that she was leaving made her start to regret her decision to do this tour. But before she could say anything her husband butted in.

"Don't even think about not going on this tour, Van. They will be fine."

Vanessa looked at him surprised, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Lovers telepathy." He winked. Vanessa rolled her eyes at him and knelt down in front of Maddie with Lilly still in her arms. "Come on, Sweetie. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for leaving you twice in such a short amount of time but we had fun camping didn't we?" Maddie nodded. "And when I get back it will soon be your birthday so I will take you out shopping, okay?" Maddie nodded again and looked at her brother who had just joined the hug between his twin and his Mommy.

"Maddie, don't be sad, Alex make it all better." Alex said holding out one of his arms. Maddie smiled at her brother and joined the big hug. Alex turned his head towards Zac and their matching eyes met. "Daddy." And that was all he had to say to make Zac join in the big family hug.

Vanessa glanced at her watch and realised that it was time for her to leave. She reluctantly stood up pulling Maddie up with her and giving her a hug and kiss goodbye. "Make sure daddy looks after you all properly." She joked. Maddie giggled and kissed Vanessa's cheek telling her that she loved her. Vanessa told Maddie she loved her too before telling Lilly and Alex the same thing. Vanessa pulled away from Maddie and watched all three of her kids smiles fall. Her heart shattered at the sight and she dropped a kiss to each of their foreheads.

She looked at Zac who was just taking her luggage out towards the awaiting car for her. She followed him and as soon as the bags were dropped in the trunk she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heart felt and passionate goodbye kiss. Zac wrapped his muscular arms around her small back pouring every emotion of sadness and love he was feeling at that moment into the kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, whispering her love to him earning another short kiss from him. "I love you too, babe." He said giving her one last squeeze with his arms. She buried her face into his chest briefly before pulling away, trailing her fingers down his arms to the tips of his fingers, not wanting to let go.

She dropped her hands and whispered "Goodbye." before smiling slightly at him.

"Bye. Don't push yourself too hard, you've got another human being in here, remember." He whispered back touching her stomach before grabbing her face gently between his hands giving her one last final kiss.

"I will. I promise. I don't want anything to happen to this baby, but I should be fine, I'm only 7 weeks gone. She whispered before she slid into the back seat of the car, waving at her family. Zac closed the door after his wife and shoved his hands in his pockets as the car drove away. Vanessa looked out of the back window waving as Lilly, Alex and Maddie ran from the doorway to the house to where Zac was stood waving at their Mom.

Goodbyes for the Efron family were always hard. Even if they were only separated for one night. This time Vanessa would be away from her husband and kids for a month and although she was excited about performing her heart ached at the fact that she would be apart from them for so long.

"Come on. Let's take you to Bella's, Maddie." Zac said taking the twin's hand and leading them towards his car with Maddie in front. Zac realised that Lilly and Alex were still in their pyjamas but he decided he would just dress them when he got back. When all the kids were strapped in he hopped in the front seat, starting up the car and heading towards Bella's house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Zac pulled up his driveway with two of the three children he left with. He climbed out and helped Lilly and Alex out of their car seats and leading them into the house.

"So what do you wanna do today, Peanut butter and jelly?" **(AN:In the last chapter I said that Zac called the twins two peas in a pod before they were born but I just remembered he named them peanut butter and jelly) **

"Daddy? Am I peanut butter or jelly?"Alex asked curiously.

Good question, Zac thought. He had never decided which twin was which. "Erm you can be peanut butter and Lilly can be jelly." He said, placing his car keys on the little table in the hallway and taking his shoes off.

Lilly giggled and put her hands on her hips. "You're such a silly sausage, Daddy." She mumbled because her pacifier was still in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lilly. Can Daddy have your pacifier?" Zac asked holding his hand out. Lilly reached up to her mouth and pulled her beloved pacifier out of her mouth and handed it to Zac. "Good girl."He cooed, happy that Lilly was now voluntarily giving him her pacifier and had taken another step towards not needing it at all.

"Can we go on the twampoline?" Alex asked sweetly.

"After you get dressed and have breakfast you can. Upstairs now, tiddlywinks." Zac ordered playfully.

Lilly and Alex bounded up the stairs giggling with Zac hot on their heels. Zac caught up with Lilly as she reached the top of the stairs and scooped her up into his arms making a roaring sound before throwing her over his shoulder. Lilly giggled wildly, pounding her fists on his muscular back. He then quickly caught Alex just before he ran into his room and picked him up with his free arm spinning him around giddily.

Zac carried his two youngest children into their large joint bedroom. One half was painted pink with sparkly multicoloured butterflies painted on the walls in various places while the other half of the room was painted blue with spaceships and rockets painted on the walls with glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling. Lilly's bedspread was in the theme of Hannah Montana while Alex's was Scooby Doo themed. Zac placed his kids on the floor and let them jump up onto the beds and start bouncing while he rooted through both their wardrobes for an outfit to wear. He picked out simple denim shorts for both of the twins with a Little Miss Giggles t-shirt for Lilly and a Mr Bump t-shirt for Alex.

After the twins were both dressed they all made their way down the large spiral staircase and into the large modern kitchen and the twin's sat at the table. Zac went over to the cupboard and pulled out three bowls and glasses, placing them down on the counter before making his way over to the other counter and pulling out the box of cocoa pops and pouring two smaller portions into Alex and Lilly's bowls and a larger portion into his own. He then went over to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and the milk, pouring the milk over the cereal and the orange juice into the cups. Alex started to bang his fork on the table making Lilly join in as she found it funny.

"Hey, guys, stop doing that or you'll give Daddy a headache!"Zac warned, setting the bowls of cocoa pops and cups of orange juice down in front of them before sitting opposite them with his own breakfast. Alex and Lilly giggled giddily before making a start at eating their breakfasts.

"Daddy?"

Zac looked up from his bowl when he heard his son's voice. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" He asked, shovelling another spoon full of the little chocolate puffs into his mouth.

"Erm...yeah, sure."He grinned.

"Yay!" Lilly and Alex chimed childishly.

After finishing their cereal, the three went upstairs and into their en-suite bathroom to clean their teeth. The bathroom was fitted with sinks and a toilet lower than ordinary ones so that Lilly and Alex could easily reach.

"Am I doing it right, Daddy?" Alex asked, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth.

"You sure are, clever guy."Zac said from where he was sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"Am I, Daddy?" Lilly asked.

Zac looked over at Lilly to see that she had foamy toothpaste smeared all over her chin, nose and upper lip. Anywhere but her teeth. Zac couldn't help but chuckle before he moved to help his daughter aim the toothbrush correctly to her little teeth.

Alex, meanwhile brushed his teeth in an up and down motion then a side to side motion, remembering what his parents had taught him. After another minute or so he spat out the toothpaste into the mini sink and placed his green toothbrush back in the holder.

"Done, Daddy!" Alex shouted, a huge proud grin on his face.

"Good boy!" Zac praised cheerfully, sweeping his son into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Alex asked.

"What?" Zac asked, glancing over at Lilly who was putting her toothbrush in the holder.

"I really love you." Alex said kissing his Daddy's cheek.

Zac felt his heart melt and squeezed his arms slightly tighter around Alex. "I love you too, Buddy."

"Do you love me, Daddy?" Lilly asked, tilting her head up to see her tall Daddy.

"Of course I do, Lilly. I love you lots and lots and lots." Zac smiled, crouching down pulling Lilly into his arms too.

"What about Mommy and Maddie?" Alex asked.

"I love them lots and lots and lots too. I love you all." Zac said hugging the twins tightly.

"Will you do my hair, Daddy?" Lilly asked going over to her mini dressing table in their bedroom and retrieving her hairbrush and hair ties.

"Er...sure. I'll try." He went over to his daughter as she sat down on the small pink stool. He was completely puzzled. He had no idea how to tie girl's hair up. Vanessa had always been the one to do the girl's hair and he had never paid attention to how she did so.

He ran the brush through her shiny blonde locks before cluelessly pulling strands towards the crown of her head as Alex stood running a brush through his own hair.

"Daddy I want pigtails! Not a ponytail!" Lilly ordered dramatically.

What the heck were pigtails? Zac thought. Lilly passed him another bobble and he guessed that it meant that pigtails needed two bobbles therefore guessing what they were. He messily parted her hair down the centre and pulled one half into a loose pigtail, securing it with a yellow hair tie. He then gathered the other half of her soft hair into another pigtail at the side of her head, tying it with another yellow hair tie. He turned Lilly around and noticed that his attempt had somewhat failed as the two pigtails hung lopsided on her head. He sighed and laughed at Lilly's displeased face before undoing the higher placed pigtail and redoing it. He moved away and looked at his second attempt at hair styling. It wasn't perfect, but it would do he thought. As he and Lilly walked out of the room with Alex shortly following, Zac noticed a head band sat on the dressing table which he recognised as one of the things Lilly and Maddie regularly had on their heads so he grabbed it and slid it on Lilly's head.

When they were all dressed and ready and after a quick bounce on their newly owned trampoline, they put on their shoes and the trio got into Zac's car and set off for Los Angeles Zoo.

* * *

When they arrived Zac smothered the twins and himself in sun cream as the scorching Californian sun beat down on them. After placing sun hats and sunglasses on each of his kids and sunglasses for himself, they entered the Zoo and went towards the Sea lions and dolphins..

"What's that, Daddy?" Lilly asked pointing towards one of the sea lions lounging on the pool side.

"That, Lilly, is a sea lion. They can do all sorts of tricks." Zac answered, taking hold of their tiny hands in his large ones.

"Wow, really? Can we watch them?" Alex asked.

"Sure. The show starts in five minutes so lets go get seats." Zac led his kids towards the stands situated around the large pool, stopping briefly to buy three soda's and two balloons, one in the shape of a dolphin and the other of a sea lion.

The three took a seat and waited patiently for the showcase to start. Zac decided to take the opportunity to whip out his camera and take a couple of photos of Lilly and Alex so that Vanessa could see them when she got home.

"Can I take a picture of you, Daddy?" Lilly asked, pulling out her kiddie's camera from her bag.

"Of course." Zac puckered his lips into a pout and placed Lilly's pink heart shaped sunglasses over his eyes sending Lilly and Alex into fits of giggles. Lilly snapped a couple of pictures with Zac alternating between various girly poses.

"You're funny, Daddy." Alex chuckled, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Why thank you." Zac beamed, placing the pink sunglasses back over Lilly's blue eyes as the show began to start.

"Wow! Did you see that Daddy?" Lilly squealed, pointing at the dolphin that had just jumped gracefully through a hoop.

"Yeah, that's one cool dolphin!" Zac said, glad that Lilly and Alex were enjoying their day out.

As the show progressed, Lilly and Alex were enchanted by how the dolphins and sea lions were able to do clever tricks such as clap their fins, dance for the crowd and jump through hoops metres high from the water.

"That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed as he, his twin sister and Zac walked out of the Dolphin and Sea lion area and towards the Monkey's.

"Oooh, Monkey's!" Lilly squealed, skipping over to the enclosure and pressing her nose against the glass. Alex ran after her and pressed his nose against the glass, watching as the monkey's swung around the ropes and chomped on bananas.

"Daddy, what's the monkey's names?" Alex asked.

"Let's look at the info board and find out." Zac lifted the twin's up and showed them the board even though they couldn't read it. "There's Elvis, Bananas, Bongo, Delilah and Maggie."

Lilly and Alex giggled and pressed their faces up to the glass again. A few seconds later one of the monkeys came up to the window and copied the twins' actions. Lilly shrieked and ran to Zac, clinging onto his leg because she was afraid if the monkey. Alex, on the other hand, liked the monkey and kept his face still, copying the monkey's expressions. Zac chuckled slightly at Lilly and scooped her up into his arms and held her close. "It's only a monkey, Lils. He won't hurt you, there's glass in between you."

Lilly buried her face into his neck, wrapping her short arms around his neck tightly. "Me don't like Monkey's no more."She whimpered.

Zac smiled softly and stroked the back of her head. "Look, Alex likes the monkey's don't you, buddy?"

Alex nodded, not taking his eyes of the monkey. He placed his hand against the glass and watched as the monkey mirrored him. He was amazed. "Daddy, did you see that?! He copied me!"

"Wow! You're a lucky boy, Alex. Monkey's don't copy just anybody." He grinned, loving making his son feel special.

Alex grinned and looked at his sister. "Monkey's won't hurt you, Lilly."

The little three year old peered out from her daddy's shoulder and eyed the monkey who was sat picking his nose. "Why don't you go and say Hello?"Zac asked softly.

Lilly slowly nodded and allowed Zac to place her down on the floor. She walked over to stand beside Alex and cautiously placed her cute button nose against the glass as another Monkey made its way over to her, staring at her intently.

"Hi Monkey." Lilly said, barely audible.

Zac crouched down in between the toddlers and watched as the Monkey's interacted with them. "Lilly, why don't you pretend to pick your nose."

Lilly did as he said, but she didn't pretend. Zac was about to say something before he noticed that the monkey copied her and a grin appeared on Lilly's face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his two kids, loving to spend time with them. The thought of his eldest daughter didn't leave his mind, but he knew that she would be having a blast at her friend's house and didn't need to be around him all the time.

"See, Lilly Monkey's are nice." Alex said, patting his sisters arm.

"I like Monkey's now, Awex." She smiled at her brother. "They're cute."

"I know, maybe we can get one as a pet. Can we Daddy?"

"No, sorry Alex. Monkey's aren't pets."

"Awww."He sulked. "But we like Monkey's" Alex pleaded, pointing to himself and Lilly."Don't we, Liwwy?"

Lilly nodded looking at her Daddy with matching puppy dog eyes to Alex's.

"I know you do and so do I, but no body's allowed to have Monkey's as pets." Lilly and Alex frowned. "How about I buy you both a cuddly toy monkey?"

The toddlers frowns flipped into a smile and they nodded before they located the gift shop where Zac bought them both each a stuffed Monkey that had velcro attached to each of it's hands so they could loop around and hang from something.

An hour later, Zac, Lilly and Alex were seated around a round wooden table in one of the zoo's many cafés. The twins had sat their monkey's on their own chairs as though they were real people who needed a seat. Zac had finished eating his hamburger and fries, but Lilly and Alex were still slowly eating their kids lunch boxes which consisted of a small cheese or tuna sandwich, a raspberry or strawberry yogurt, a piece of fruit, some sort of biscuit a carton of juice and a pot of jelly.

Zac decided to take this opportunity to call his wife to see how she was getting on. He knew she had only been gone a mere four hours but he still missed her insanely. God, how was he gonna cope for the next month without seeing her? He had no idea.

"Hey baby."Vanessa's chirpy voice sounded over the phone.

Zac smiled at the sweet sound of her voice. It was like music to his ears. "Hey gorgeous. How are you?"

"I'm good. Only six more hours until my first performance starts!"

Zac's smile widened at how excited she sounded. "What are you going to do until then?" he asked, balancing his iphone in between his shoulder and ear while he pulled the lid off Alex's pot of jelly.

"I think I might do a bit of shopping before sound check." She said casually.

"I would have never of guessed." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She playfully retorted.

"How's our little peanut?" he asked referring to their unborn child.

Vanessa smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Good. Nothings changed so no need to worry. How are my little kiddiewinks?"

"Maddie's fine as far as I know and I've took Lilly and Alex to the Zoo for the day. They love it."

"Aw, you went to the zoo without me!?" Vanessa whined playfully.

"What did you expect us to do? Sit around moping about missing you?" He teased.

"Maybe." She joked. "So did you put sun cream on the twins?" Zac rolled his eyes as Vanessa's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Yes, reapplied every so often as well and they're wearing sunglasses and sun hats too." He smirked. Proud of his achievement of being a responsible Dad.

"Okay, no need to go all smart ass on me."She giggled. "I was just checking, Zac"

Zac smiled and paused. "I miss you." He said so quiet, only she could hear.

He could imagine her smile growing and her eyes softening at his remark. "I miss you too, baby. But I've only been gone for four hours."

Zac grinned. "Actually..." He glanced at his watch "It's been four hours, six minutes and seventeen seconds, but I still miss you like crazy."

Vanessa sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to cope these next four weeks."

Zac's heart dropped. He hadn't meant to dampen her mood."Van, don't worry. You will be absolutely fine. You'll go out on stage, knock everyone's socks off and have the time of your life."

Vanessa nodded before realising that he couldn't see her. "I know, but.."

"But nothing, Vanessa. You'll be fine. I'll see you when we come to watch your concert in LA in two weeks."

Vanessa smiled again wishing that those two weeks would fly by so that she could hold her family in her arms again. "I love you, Zac." She whispered.

Zac felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart warmed at her declaration. "I love you, too, baby. So much you don't even know."

Vanessa smiled. "Can I speak to Lilly and Alex, please?" She asked, wanting to hear her two youngest kids' voices.

"Of course you can, Nessa. I'll put you on speaker phone." He placed his Iphone down on the table, telling Lilly and Alex that their Mommy was on the phone before he touched the loudspeaker icon.

"Hi Mommy!" The twins giggled adorably.

"Hey, are you guys having fun with Daddy?"

Alex knelt on his seat thinking that if he got closer he would be able to see his Mom. "We're having lots of fun, Mommy. A monkey copied me! He was such a cool monkey!" Alex chatted excitedly filling Vanessa in with all the details of their outing so far.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. What about you Lilly? You having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, we watched dolphins and sea lions do tricks!"

"Really? That must have been tonnes of fun! I miss you both so much."

"We miss you too, Mommy. And we can tell Daddy misses you too."

"How can you tell?" Vanessa asked.

"His eyes aren't as sparkly as when you're here." Alex said casually, like he didn't notice that what he had just said wasn't what your average three year old would come out with.

Vanessa's melted at her son's words and as she imagined Zac's face as he was missing her. "Well I gotta go, babies, but Mommy will speak to you again soon."

"Love you, Mommy!" Lilly and Alex said in perfect timing. Them being twins and all made them slightly telepathic. Well that was what Zac and Vanessa thought, but it was probably just a coincidence.

"Love you too." Vanessa smiled. "Can I say goodbye to Daddy?"

Lilly and Alex nodded before Zac picked up the phone, took it off speaker phone and placed it by his ear. "Good luck with tonight, babe." He said.

"Thank you. I'll call you after the show, around ten-ish I think."

"Okay, I'll get Maddie to ring you in the morning."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Van. Break a leg."

Vanessa giggled."Bye."

"Bye." Zac ended to call and looked at the twins. "So where to next, peanut butter and jelly?"

* * *

Later that night, after having a dinner of Zac's Mac and Cheese along with ice cream for dessert, Lilly, Alex and Maddie, who had got back from Bella's two hours ago, collapsed on to the couch to watch some TV before bedtime.

Maddie and Lilly had decided that they wanted to watch Hannah Montana but Alex was not amused by the programme about a teenage girl living a double life. After arguing with his sisters and trying to get them to change the channel with no success, Alex resorted to getting his Dad to help.

"Daddy! I don't want to watch Hannah Montana!" He whined at his dad who was sat on the arm chair reading the sports section of the newspaper. He looked up at his son. "Do you want to go in the garden with me?" He asked.

Alex nodded and stood up going over to where his converse sneakers were sat by the patio doors and pulling them on. Zac did the same before they both went out into the garden, leaving the patio doors open so that they could still see the girls.

Alex ran over to slide that was stood in the corner of the enormous garden next to the set of swings and the trampoline. He climbed the steps carefully before sitting down and sliding down the shiny silver slide, landing on his little butt with a thud. He repeated this a couple of times as Zac watched before asking his Dad if he wanted to play on the slide too.

"I can't Alex, I'm too big to fit on it." Zac said.

Alex didn't seem to understand what he meant. "I'll hold your hand, Daddy, if your scared of slides."

Zac chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I'm not scared of them, I'm just too big."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows before shrugging and sliding down the slide again into his dad's awaiting arms. Zac playfully tossed him up into the air before swiftly catching him and snuggling him into his chest, kissing his golden baby curls. Alex wrapped his arms tightly around Zac's neck and cuddled into his chest, closing his eyes tiredly.

"You sleepy?"Zac asked, rubbing Alex's back up and down. Feeling him nod he carried him into the house. "Come on Lilly, bedtime."

Lilly looked up at her Daddy and pouted. "But-"

"No buts, it's time for bed. Come on. Hannah Montana is on all the time. I'm sure this episode will be on again soon."

Lilly sighed before standing up and taking Zac's hand."Good girl."

"Half an hour before your bedtime, Maddie." Zac said to his almost five year old daughter who was lying lazily on the couch clutching Elmo. Maddie nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Zac carried Alex and held Lilly's hand as they went upstairs and the twins' changed into their pj's. After cleaning their teeth and washing their faces, the toddlers climbed into bed and cuddled their teddy's. Giving Lilly her pacifier for the night, Zac sat down on the arm chair between the pink and blue beds with a story book in his hand. After reading them their story, trying his best to do the characters voices the same as Vanessa did, he kissed his sleeping son and daughter's cheeks before turning on the night light "Night. Love you." he whispered before going downstairs.

As he entered the living room, he was met by Maddie jumping on him and kissing his cheek. After sitting watching 'Sonny With A Chance' with her for half an hour, he carried a now sleeping Maddie upstairs and gently laid her on her bed. Zac mentally cursed himself for not remembering to get her into her pj's and her teeth cleaned before she cuddled up with him, as Vanessa did. He gently shook her awake. "Maddie, Princess, Daddy needs you to wake up." He said softly.

Maddie's eyes flickered a couple of times before fluttering open to reveal a pair of chestnut brown eyes. Maddie groaned before snuggling back into her pillow. "Maddie come on. You need to get ready for bed." Zac lifted her up into his arms and took her into the bathroom, sitting her down on the closed toilet seat. The young girl was now awake but looked as though she could drop off any moment. Zac squeezed a pea sized amount of toothpaste on to Maddie's purple toothbrush, ran it under the running tap before placing it in her mouth, opening her jaw with his other hand. Maddie woke up a bit more and took the toothbrush off him, doing it herself. Zac left her for a minute to retrieve her pink Ballerina Pj's. When he got back into the bathroom, Maddie had just finished cleaning her teeth so he helped her to sleepily pull on her pyjamas. He then lifted her into bed and kissed her forehead as she lulled to sleep again. "Night, Maddie. Love you." He whispered, turning on her butterfly night light and leaving the door slightly ajar.

He made his way downstairs before flopping down on the couch exhaustedly, thanking the Lord that he wasn't a single dad, because without Vanessa he wouldn't be able to do that every day. Times like these made him realise how incredibly lucky he was to have his Vanessa. She meant everything to him and he loved her unconditionally. The thought of his beautiful, both inside and out, wife made him want to send a text to her. He got his iPhone out from his pants pocket and quickly typed a message to her.

_Love you x :) _

It was two words. Short and simple but that was all he needed to say because Zac knew those two words would make his wife smile. And that was all he wanted. To make his wife happy.

**Review please!! Sorry I took a while to update but I got around to finishing this chapter during was on holiday cos I was extremely bored at night stuck in a caravan in Wales :/ . It may take me a while to get the next one out cos June is a very busy month for me with my Grade 6 Ballet Exam, My ballet show and four Gcse exams!! So busy! Can't wait for summer to come!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I had realised my self that I mentioned Maddie more than Alex and Lilly so I tried my best in this chapter to change that.**


	7. Chapter 7

2 Weeks later

Zac was exhausted. Looking after three young boisterous kids alone was hard work. This was the first time since he became a dad that he had looked after them by himself. Sure, he could have hired a nanny, Be like all other Celebrity parents. But that's not what Zac wanted to do. He had chosen with Vanessa to have kids so they were their responsibility. Not some random person that the children didn't know. They had Maddie and the twins because they wanted to be parents. Real parents, not someone who had kids but hardly looked after them leaving the job to Nannies. Even when Zac and Vanessa had to go away on business they would do their best to take the kids with them and if that simply was not possible they leave them with family, not strangers. People who loved them.

4am

"Daddy?"Little Alex Efron whispered into the darkness of his parent's bedroom. Hearing no reply from his dad's sleeping form, Alex climbed up onto the large king sized bed and poked Zac's cheek rougher than he had intended. Zac groaned and scrunched up his face before opening his eyes slowly to see his son's cute little face staring back at him.

"What's up, Buddy?" Zac asked, flipping onto his back and resting his weight on his bent elbows.

"I miss Mommy." The toddler whimpered before putting his tiny thumb into his mouth to suck soothingly.

Zac's heart dropped and he closed his eyes. He knew this moment would come soon enough. He didn't know which child it would be first though. He should have guessed it would have been Alex as he was a Mommy's boy and was always by her side wanting to cuddle. On the other hand, Maddie was a Daddy's girl, when she was a baby she would always want her father's attention and now she loved to give him hugs and kisses to retrieve them in return. And Lilly was in the middle. She seemed to like both parents equally because she thought that both had their uses. Vanessa was a great bedtime story reader and could always dress her up like a pretty princess when they were playing fancy dress while Zac was best at making her giggle by spinning her around and always spoiling her with cupcakes, chocolate and sweets.

Zac pulled Alex into a hug and cradled him against his toned chest. "I know you do and so do I but we're going to visit her today, aren't we?" Alex nodded, still sucking on his thumb. "And when we see Mommy you can give her the biggest hug and kiss ever and she'll be very happy to see you because a little birdie tells me that she's missing her little Alex a lot. In fact, she's missing us all a lot so when we see her we have to make her happy by giving her lots of kisses and cuddles, okay?"

Alex nodded again and snuggled further into Zac. He kissed Alex's forehead. "Do you want to go back to your bed?"

Alex shook his head. "No, stay with you, Daddy."

Zac couldn't say no. After all, his son was upset. "Okay, but just for tonight, okay? And then it's back to your own bed tomorrow night."

"Okay." Alex mumbled sleepily. "Night, Daddy." Shortly after that, the sound of soft snoring could be heard and Zac kissed Alex's forehead before falling to sleep himself.

Four hours later 4 year old Maddie's luscious long eyelashes fluttered open. She rolled over and snuggled deeper under her duvet and pulled her toy Elmo closer to her. She was about to lull back to sleep before she realised what day today was and her eyes opened again. She smiled at the thought of seeing her Mommy again before she fumbled out of bed and sleepily walked into her Dad's room to find Alex in the bed too. Maddie climbed up onto the bed and wiggled her fingers mischievously before dipping her hands towards Zac's armpits to tickle him. Zac wriggled and squirmed under Maddie's small hands, his eyes scrunching in confusion. His aqua coloured eyes shot open as he gently grabbed Maddie's tiny wrists in a bid to stop her actions.

"Maaaadie..."He groaned, half asleep.

"Daddy, come on! Wakey wakey! We're seeing Mommy today!"Maddie exclaimed, pulling on her dad's hands but her tiny frame was no match for his strong muscular one.

"I know we are, Princess, but Daddy's tired and we have a couple more hours until we leave."

"But Daddy, I'm hungry!"She wined, whipping the sheets off him before tugging back the curtains.

The small huddle beside Zac shifted under the sheets before a head of blonde curls popped out. Alex's blue eyes blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the bright light shining through the window. Zac shot him a sympathising look before sliding out of bed and picking Maddie up in his arms before tickling her. "You are one bossy little girl, Madelyn Efron."

Maddie mischievously giggled before clutching Zac's neck with her hands and giving him a big sloppy kiss on his nose.

"Gee, thanks, Princess, that was a lovely and wet kiss." He said playfully.

Maddie laughed and Zac couldn't help but notice how she looked like a mini version of Vanessa when she did so. He smiled and looked over at Alex who had curled back under the sheets and had fallen asleep sucking on his thumb. Zac decided to let him stay asleep and went into the twins bedroom to find Lilly rooting in her toy boxes.

"Good morning, Cutie pie. What are you looking for?" Zac asked, placing Maddie down on the ground.

"My cwayons."Lilly said not taking her head out from the box.

"Why?"Zac asked, walking over to the shelves and picking up the crayons from one of the higher shelves and handing them to Lilly who smiled.

"I want to make Mommy a picture." The blonde little girl said picking up a pile of multi coloured paper from the box.

"Oh, that's a lovely idea, why don't you do that too, Maddie?"

Madelyn nodded and sat down next to Lilly picking up a red crayon. "In fact why don't you all design t-shirts to wear to the concert?"

Lilly looked up and clapped her little hands at the idea. "Great idea, Daddy!"

"Okay, then we'll have to nip to the shops to get some t-shirts."

An hour and a half later all three of the kids were sat at the large dining table in the kitchen with an array of coloured glitter, fabric glue, sequins, fabric paint, marker pens and various pictures of Vanessa that could be ironed onto the t-shirts. The kids hands, clothes and faces were soon covered in glue, glitter and felt tip pen. Once the children were finished with their creations Zac took them upstairs to have a bath before eating some breakfast and getting dressed once their t-shirts were dry.

"Now don't spill anything down these t-shirts, okay? We still have like another 9 hours before we see Mommy." Zac said turning on the TV to occupy them while he got to work on some jobs around the house. Half an hour later Zac was interrupted from loading the dishwasher by a tap on his lower back. He turned around to find Lilly stood behind him. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can we watch Mr Bean's Holiday, pwease Daddy?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Of course you can." He picked Lilly up, taking her into the family room, placing her down on the couch next to Alex before placing the DVD,which had been watched numerous times, into the DVD player.

**6pm.**

Voices and bodies were buzzing around Vanessa as she sat waiting to see a certain four people. Her make up artist, Jade (**Made Up) **was stood up in front of her applying her clear lip gloss, chatting idly about her family, sharing stories of the most random things that happen in the household. Just as Jade was applying the last minute touches to Vanessa's make up the door slowly opened and in popped four heads with three pairs of familiar gorgeous blue eyes and one pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. Zac's eyes lit up as he spotted his wife in the make up chair and his lips stretched into a huge grin as Vanessa remained oblivious to his appearance due to her eyes being closed because eye-shadow was being applied. He put a finger to his lips and looked at the kids telling them to be quiet before he walked around the back of Vanessa and placed his hands gently, so he didn't mess up her make-up, over her closed eyes causing Vanessa's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"Guess who?"He whispered into her ear.

Vanessa jumped at his voice before squealing upon recognition of his voice. She grabbed his hands before standing up, turning around, stepping up on to the chair and jumping straight into the awaiting arms of her husband. Zac caught his wife's slim body with ease (AN: Ooft, those muscles ;]) and squeezed her closer to his body. The kids took that as their signal as they ran and hugged Vanessa's legs tightly.

Vanessa turned and crouched down, bringing Zac down with her, keeping his arms wrapped around her."Oh my gosh! I've missed you all so much!" Vanessa said while bringing the three in for a hug, kissing their faces happily.

"We've missed you too, Mommy!" Alex said quietly while nestling into his mom's embrace further. She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. "I hope you've all been good for Daddy."

"We have, we all made him a cake on Tuesday and I brought him a cup of coffee every morning!" Lilly explained excitedly, proud of herself although their cake was made of Sand and stones and the coffee was just a mug of water.

"And I was a good girl and did all my reading for school." Maddie beamed.

"That's great!" Vanessa said before realising that her legs were starting to ache from crouching. "Come on, lets go to my tour bus where we can catch up properly." She said, standing up taking the twins' hands, while Zac held Maddie's hand before making their way towards the trailer. The kids let go of their parents hands and scrambled into the tour bus to explore while Zac and Vanessa waited at the door.

"I've been waiting to do this for two weeks." Zac whispered as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa's petite form and lowering his lips to hers. Their lips joined in a deep and loving kiss as they remembered just what they had both been missing the past fortnight.

"I missed you." Vanessa pouted as they pulled away, still keeping their arms around each other.

"I missed you too, but I must mention that your butt looks amazing in these leather pants!" (AN:The ones Vanessa wore in her summer state fair tour)

Vanessa blushed and hid her head in her husband's shoulder. "I knew you would mention them."

"I have to, I'm your husband." He grinned, kissing the top of her head affectionately and squeezing his arms tighter around her shoulders.

"Come on, lets go and see what mayhem they're causing." Zac slid his hands down Vanessa's body until he reached under her butt and hoisted her into the air before he carried her into her tour bus. They were met with the sight of Lilly and Alex pretending the beds were a secret hideout and Maddie was flicking between the channels on the flat screen TV. Zac was relieved to find they weren't decorating the place with toilet paper or using the couches as a trampoline.

Zac carried Vanessa over to one of the two couches and sat down with his wife in his lap. Maddie immediately tried to sit on Vanessa's lap. "Mommy! Lift me up! I want a cuddle!"

Vanessa gladly met her daughters request causing Zac to grunt at the added weight. "Flatten poor Daddy into a pancake why don't yo-?" Zac's comment was interrupted by the twins piling on top of Vanessa too. Vanessa giggled at Zac's strained face while wrapping her arms around the trio the best she could. "Okay you can cuddle Mommy for one minute tops before Daddy deflates." Maddie, Lilly and Alex giggled before snuggling into Vanessa's body.

**7:30pm**

The sun was gradually setting as Zac and the kids took their seats in the V.I.P section. The kids took off their hoodies and cardigans to reveal their hand decorated t-shirts. They were all bouncing in excitement as the screen behind the stage started counting down from ten and the crowd erupted into cheers and screams. As the countdown hit one, two sparkling fireworks exploded on either side of the stage and Vanessa appeared holding her microphone. The crowds cries of excitement got louder and wilder and Vanessa's grin widened as she revelled in her fans love for her. "HELLO LOS ANGELES!" Vanessa called as the music to her first song began to play.

"Wooo! Go Mommy!"

"You rock,Mommy!"

"I love you,Mommy!"

"Whooo! Go baby!"

The rest of the concert went down a storm and the audience had not stood still throughout the concert. Around ten minutes after the concert had ended Zac and the children arrived at Vanessa's dressing room, enveloping her in a hug and congratulating her on her performances. Zac excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Awe, I love your t-shirts! That's so sweet. Did you make them?" Vanessa asked, touched by their creations.

They all nodded, grinning because they were glad Vanessa liked their shirts. "We made them today! Daddy helped us!" Lilly told her. "Look, it's me and you, Mommy!" She beamed, pointing to her t-shirt.

"I know, it's one of my favourite pictures." She smiled, kissing the top of her blonde curls.

"Mines better than Lilly's! I drew a picture of you!" Alex claimed pushing to stand in front of his twin sister.

"Not it's not! Is it Mommy?" Lilly wailed looking at Vanessa with a pout.

"They are both awesome, and yours too Maddie. I love them all. I love you guys too." She bent down, pulling the three of them into a hug, tickling their sides playfully causing them to shriek and giggle. Zac then returned from the bathroom before Vanessa stood up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You were so amazing, baby." Zac said as he placed tender kisses onto his wife's forehead, cheeks, chin and then finally her lips while wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Really? Was I? I almost fell during the last song though."

"So? You're human, all humans fall. You were still totally awesome. I'm so proud of you."He praised, kissing her again. "Are you feeling okay? No pains? Anything unusual?" He asked, placing his hand over her still flat stomach. Vanessa was now ten weeks pregnant.

Vanessa shook her head. "Nope. We're fine, babe." Vanessa ensured him. "Now where have my little tiddlywinks gone?" Vanessa asked in mock surprise as the three kids had disappeared but giggles could be heard.

"I don't know, I wonder where they are?" Zac joined in. "Are they in the cupboard?" He wondered, opening the tiny cupboard that was situated under the sink. "Nope not in there."

"Maybe they're in this suitcase?" Vanessa pondered, quickly opening the case to find nothing as the giggles increased in volume and the blanket on top of the sofa seemed to be hiding three wriggling lumps. "Not there either."

"Well I don't know then, Van. I suppose we'll have to eat all this ice cream all by ourselves then." Zac sighed playfully opening the freezer and pulling out a tub of mint choc chip ice-cream.

"No!" The blanket was thrown away as three small heads popped up and scrambled over to Zac. "We're here! We can have ice cream too!!" Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah, Ice cream, ice cream!!" Lilly giggled, jumping up and down.

Zac looked between the tub and his kids and pursed his lips in thought. "Well I was kinda looking forward to only sharing it with your Mom." He said jokingly.

"Please daddy! Pleeeaaaaasssseeee!" Madelyn begged, tugging on Zac's check shirt.

Zac rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He gave in causing Vanessa to giggle at his childish antics.

So Zac got out five bowls and placed a a couple of scoops in each before drizzling them in chocolate sauce and shaking some rainbow sprinkles on top. Lilly, Alex and Maddie stood around Zac patiently waiting for their treat, checking that their Dad wasn't eating any of theirs.

Ten minutes later Alex, Zac and Vanessa had devoured their ice cream and because Vanessa's pregnancy was making her so hungry she was on her second helping already. Maddie and Lilly were still slowly eating theirs.

"Mommy?"

Vanessa looked to her left to see Alex looking at her. She smiled. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Do you want to see the magic trick daddy taught me?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Vanessa smiled as Alex got down from the table and rooted through his sponge bob backpack.

"I'm going to make this ball disappear!"Alex exclaimed referring to the red ball which sat on top of a little egg cup looking thing. He placed the lid on top of the ball before pulling it off to reveal the ball gone. He placed the lid on the table.

"Wow! How did you do that, Alex?" Vanessa asked in amazement even though she knew where the ball was because Zac had taut her the exact same trick.

"It's magic!" He told Vanessa.

"Found it!" Lilly shouted, holding up the red ball which was hidden inside the lid.

"Lilly! You ruined it!" Alex shouted annoyed.

"Hey hey, Alex she didn't mean to." Zac told his son.

"Look, Maddie I found the ball!" Lilly showed her older sister the ball.

Maddie giggled. "I think you wasn't supposed to find the ball, Lilly." She said.

"Oh." Lilly looked at her brother who had sat back against his chair and crossed his arms across his chest while pouting. "I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex grunted and looked away.

"Good girl for apologising, Lilly. Alex forgive her, she didn't mean to ruin your trick." Vanessa said leaning into Zac's side who wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh.

Alex's blue eyes drifted back to his sister who was sat beside him. Lilly flung her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I love you, Awex."

Alex gave in and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Fine. But you have to give me one of your sweeties!"

"I will." Lilly smiled.

Five days later Zac and the kids were back in LA and he and Ashley had taken Alyssa, Alex, Maddie and lilly to an indoor play area. He and Ashley were sat with all the other parents while

the kids were off having fun on the slides, climbing frames and in the plastic ball pool.

An over cheerful lady walked into the middle of where all the multi coloured mats were placed onto the floor and spoke into her microphone. "Okay, it's dance time everybody! Come on over and we'll have a boogie together!" She chimed.

Nearly every single child scrambled over to the mats excitedly, including Zac and Ashley's children.

The music which began to play was certainly recognised by Zac and Ashley. Maddie ran over to the pair and tugged on their hands.

"Come and dance with us! It's High School Musical!"She pleaded. They hesitated. "Please?"

The pair gave in and stood with all the little kids. Luckily a few other parents had joined in so they didn't look too much like idiots. The pair danced along with their children as 'All for one' played. Truthfully, they were embarrassed, mainly because they were the stars of the movie but they decided to put that a side once they saw the smiles on their kids' faces. A few minutes later Zac's phone began to ring so Zac excused himself to answer it. He smiled once he saw it was his wife.

"Hey, Van. You'll never guess what Maddie has roped me and Ashley into dancing to..."Zac spoke before he was interrupted with his tearful wife's voice saying the six words he was hoping never to hear her say while she was away.

"Zac, I need you. Please come."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry this one took like a month, I've been REALLY busy with school. Even though I have two weeks off for Christmas I have 8 exams at the start of January and even though only three of them are real ones, I still want to do well in even the mock ones. Plus I have art to do. I hate school. :( **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I got spurred on by the cute pictures we've had of Zac and Vanessa lately after the drought. :)**

**--**

Zac's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Why, baby, what's wrong?" he asked panicking.

"You're gonna hate me." She sobbed quietly.

"Vanessa, I will never hate you, I love you, now please tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded.

"I..I think..I've lost the..baby." she choked out.

Zac's eyes widened at her statement. He thought about what she said and noticed how she said 'I think' so that meant that she wasn't definite, there was still hope.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, I didn't want to go without you."

"Okay then, I coming there, I'll be there in like an hour and a half."

"Okay."she whispered, pressing the end call button.

Zac shoved his phone into his pocket before running over to Ashley informing her what had happened and asking weather she would look after the kids.

"Sure, now go!" Ashley ordered.

Zac didn't need telling twice. He sprinted out of the building and towards his car only to be met by a wall of paparazzi. This was the last thing he needed at a time like this, his wife needed him as soon  
as possible. He ignored any questions that were thrown at him and got in his car, pipping the horn to make the papz move out of the cars way.

Around two hours later Zac arrived at San Diego arena. He hopped out of his car, running into the building before halting once he reached the dressing room labelled 'Vanessa Efron.' He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to open it. The door swung open to reveal Vanessa clad in grey sweats with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy along with her nose. Zac's heart split in two at her dishevelled appearance, he hated her looking so upset so he  
gathered her in his arms tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder, sniffing the familiar soothing smell that was her husband. She felt him run his fingers through her natural spirals of hair, placing kisses wherever his lips could reach.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." he whispered.

--

An hour later the couple were sat in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come with the ultrasound machine. Neither one of the pair had spoken to one another since the doctor had left, both unsure of what the right thing to say was in this situation. Vanessa sat on the bed with her hand resting gently on her small bump as if she was hoping to give the baby life in case it didn't already have any. As she gazed down at her stomach she imagined what the baby would look like. Blonde or black hair? Blue or brown eyes? Boy or girl? She refused to give up hope. Zac had pulled a chair right next to the bed, his hand wrapped tightly around Vanessa's free hand, his thumb brushing  
back and forth over the top of her hand.

The doctor came in a few minutes later pushing the machine that would give the couple the results they desperately needed to hear. "Okay, Vanessa, how many weeks pregnant are you?" He asked.

"Almost eleven."She replied.

"Okay, and what made you think that you've had a miscarriage?"

"I was bleeding down...there." she said. The doctor nodded and took the machines' wand in his hand. Vanessa rolled up her hoodie before the doctor applied the cold gel and placed the wand on her stomach. Zac and Vanessa stared at the screen, hoping to see their baby appear. Vanessa bit her lip as Zac squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was here.

The doctor moved the wand around her belly, searching for a heartbeat but the room remained silent. A lone tear slipped down each of the pairs cheeks as they knew what was coming.

"I'm afraid you're correct, you've miscarried, I'm so sorry." the doctor informed them, hating when he had to tell a couple such dreadful news.

Both Zac and Vanessa felt as though their hearts had been ripped out and trodden on. Tears escaped their eyes as the pain of losing their unborn child embedded into their hearts.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." The doctor informed them, backing out of the room.

Zac nodded, wiping away a few of his tears, looking over at his wife.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"What? Why would you be sorry?" He asked, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Because if I hadn't of done this tour, we still might have a baby." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"That might not be the case, something else could have caused it to happen. And for whatever reason it is, I don't blame you."

"I wanted this baby so much. The twins and Maddie would have loved having another brother or sister to look after." Vanessa said softly, finding it hard to talk about the baby they no longer had.

"I know, me too." Zac agreed, pulling his wife into a hug, hoping that it gave her some sort of comfort.

--

Later that night, Zac's Audi pulled up at the Efron household in Los Angeles. Vanessa's tour had been called off and she was coming back home. Zac got out of the car first, opening the trunk to get Vanessa's bags out as his wife exited the car too. They heard the front door creak open, revealing the worried face of Ashley as she stepped outside of the house, shutting the door behind her. Just by their faces she could tell what had happened. Shutting the trunk, Zac glanced over at Vanessa who was planted firmly to the patch of ground beneath her. He moved towards her and gently placed his hand on her lower back, gesturing for her to go in the house. Vanessa began to walk up the steps, followed by Zac. When she reached the top, she was pulled into a huge hug from her best friend. Zac manoeuvred himself past the pair, dropping a kiss on top of Vanessa's head as he passed. He dropped her bags down on the floor in the hallway just as four little kids came bounding down the stairs. Three of them, Zac recognized as his own with the other being Alyssa Tisdale-Murillo.

"Daddy!" Maddie, Lilly and Alex called out, jumping on him as they reached the bottom of the spiral stair case. Alyssa jumped on him too, copying her friends. Zac caught them with ease, bringing them close to him. "Hey." Zac greeted them as cheerfully as he could muster, which in his case, wasn't very much. Alex looked up at Zac, pouting. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing, buddy. I'm just not feeling too good." Zac replied, half lying. He was sort of telling the truth, he didn't feel good but he didn't tell them the reason because they were all too young to understand and he didn't want to upset them anyway.

"Did my cake make you poorly?" Lilly asked worriedly, referring to the cake she made out of sand and stones.

Zac chuckled slightly at his daughters cuteness and shook his head. "No, that was the best cake I've ever eaten, sweetheart."

Lilly smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "Is it because you miss Mommy?" Maddie asked curiously.

Zac shook his head again. "Mommy's outside." He informed them realising that they could maybe cheer Vanessa up even if it was only a little bit.

"Really?" They all asked, excited.

Zac nodded."Now, she's not feeling too good either so I want you all to give her lots of kisses and cuddles, okay?"

"Okay." They chorused, waiting for Zac to open the heavy front door for them. Vanessa looked up as the door opened. Her and Ashley were sat on the swinging seat that was situated by the door. She smiled lightly as her three kids came into sight. "Hey guys." She said softly.

Maddie and Alex clambered up next to Vanessa on the seat leaving Lilly to stand in front of her Mom. "Do you need some medicine, Mommy?" Alex asked, his blue eyes showing how much he cared.

"Why would I need medicine, Alex?" Vanessa asked softly.

"Daddy said that you're sick. When I had that tummy bug, you gave me some of that icky medicine. It tasted icky but it made my tummy better."

Vanessa smiled. "No, I don't think medicine can make me better." she said, "But a hug might help."

All three of them did as Vanessa said. Zac helped Lilly up onto Vanessa's lap before the kids cuddled into their Mommy. Vanessa hugged them all tightly, thanking God that he had given her and Zac three healthy, sweet, caring, funny and beautiful children. She just wished that God could have give her one more.

Ashley stood up, bringing Alyssa up with her and resting the two year old on her hip and placing her purse over her shoulder. "I better get going, Jared and I are going out for dinner."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to ruin your plans." Zac said, feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter, it's only dinner and we can still go. I'll always be here for you guys, Jared too."

Ashley went over to Vanessa, leaning down to give her one last hug, offering her a few words of comfort before hugging each of her 'Nieces' and her 'Nephew'.

Zac smiled gently at Ashley, leaning over to kiss her cheek before doing the same to Alyssa. "Thanks for looking after the kids today. It means so much to us to have such a great friend like you, Ash."

Ashley smiled. "Your welcome. Tell Nessa to call me if she needs to talk, and the same goes for you, Zachary." She told him turning to go down the steps that lead up to the house, using the name that she always playfully teased him with. Zac chuckled faintly. "Thanks, we'll see you soon, Ash." he said with a wave as they descended down the steps.

Zac turned back around to see his family still huddled up on the swinging seat, Vanessa crying her eyes out as the kids looked at her worriedly. He sat down next to Alex, pulling him onto his lap before sliding into the spot his son previously occupied. He wrapped one arm around Vanessa's shoulders and half of Maddie while the other wrapped around Alex and most of Lilly.

"Did you guys tidy up all your toys?" He asked.

They shook their heads. "Go and do that now and then we'll have some take out for dinner."

"McDonalds?" Maddie asked and Zac nodded. The kids grinned at the thought of the food they loved. They were only allowed fast food occasionally, so this was a treat for them. They ran into the house and up the stairs, racing each other to see who could tidy the quickest.

Once they were out of sight, Zac looked down at his wife and placed a long kiss on her temple. "Do you want anything from McDonalds?" He asked, dragging his nose across her cheek. Vanessa shook her head and stood up. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled, making her way into the house.

"Are you sure? Not even French fries? A McFlur-.."

"I said I'm not hungry, Zac." She said sullenly, picking her teddy bear up from on top of her bags and walking up the flight of stairs. She entered the master bedroom, shutting the door behind her leaving her husband at the bottom of the stairs not knowing what to do.

She crawled under the covers on the bed, snuggling into her pillow. Not satisfied, she pulled Zac's pillow over to rest lengthways in front of her body and hugged it along with her Teddy, inhaling his scent. It only took a few seconds for her to break down into tears again. She couldn't take it any more, Zac was being too nice to her. She killed their baby, how could he not hate her? Guilt lay constantly in the pit of her stomach, haunting her. She knew Zac would tell her over and over that he didn't blame her, but she wouldn't believe him.

Meanwhile, Zac picked up Vanessa's bags, taking them upstairs with him. He checked on the kids before going into the master bedroom finding his wife bundled up under the covers. His heart wrenched at the sight. He moved closer to her and noticed how she quickly shut her eyes, obviously hoping to trick him into thinking that she was asleep so that she wouldn't have to talk about their lost baby. He decided to leave her be, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead whispering that he loves her before leaving the room.

Forty minutes later Zac came back into the bedroom carrying two paper bags with the McDonald's logo on them. He knew that Vanessa probably still didn't want anything to eat, but he didn't want to see her not eat anything so he ordered her favourite meal. Vanessa was currently lay on her side facing the inside of the bed so Zac crawled onto his side of the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I know you said you aren't hungry, but you must be, you haven't eaten for at least four hours, Van." Zac said softly, brushing his thumb over his wife's cheek. Vanessa's lips twitched as though she wanted to smile at his thoughtfulness but just couldn't because of her mood. "I brought you a McChicken sandwich meal." She remained silent. "You're favourite." He added, placing the food in front of her.

At that moment the kids came into the room holding their happy meal boxes, jumping on the bed. Vanessa didn't want to scare or upset her children by not eating so she picked up the bag Zac had placed next to her, taking out it's contents.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Zac followed suit, taking out his own Big Mac meal and coke. He placed the coke on the bedside table along with everyone else's drinks, preventing spillages.

"Look, Mommy, I got a sponge bob toy!" Lilly exclaimed, holding up the bag.

Vanessa smiled at her daughter. "Wow, that's an awesome toy, Lilly." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Can we put Spongebob on?" Maddie asked.

"Eat your dinner first, Princess." Zac said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Okay, Daddy." Maddie agreed, taking the last bite of her chicken nugget.

"What did you guys do today?" Vanessa asked, trying to be more like her usual self.

"We went to the play area! The one with the slides and the climbing frames and the ball pool and stuff!" Alex informed her.

"And we danced to High School Musical." Lilly added.

"And Daddy and Auntie Ashley danced too! It was funny." Maddie in putted.

"I wish I could have been with you, in fact I wish I never went on my tour at all, it was the biggest mistake of my life." Vanessa said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Just because I missed you all too much." She said, her voice cracking which indicated to Zac that that wasn't the real reason.

He wrapped his arm around his partners shoulder, pulling her body to rest against his frame. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso as Zac switched on the plasma TV which was up on the wall at the end of the bed, tuning into Nickelodeon. Lilly, Alex and Maddie put all their rubbish inside their happy meal boxes before placing them out of the way on the floor. They then lay down on their stomachs, propping their heads up with their hands as they watched their favourite yellow cartoon character on the screen.

Once they were all settled, Zac squeezed Vanessa closer to him, placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

Vanessa looked up from where she was staring at the TV and looked into his eyes, seeing the honesty beneath the bright blue orbs. She knew at that moment that he didn't blame her. She still believed the miscarriage was her fault but she felt at ease knowing that Zac didn't hold a grudge against her. And she loved him for that.

"I love you too."

--

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to get it out yesterday but I got distracted cos I decided to give New Moon a try. I still don't see the appeal about the film or Robert Pattinson, but for Taylor Lautner, I do :) Plus it's been snowing here since Friday which is a first for me, usually it snows for like an hour and then it melts but not this year :D I built a snowman and went sledging because I wanted to make the most of my first white Christmas!**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas! Please review, it would be a great Christmas present for me :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**


End file.
